Love And Family Sequel to Heartbreak and Revenge
by RoseNEmmettForever
Summary: Sequel to Heartbreak and Revenge. Jacob and Renesmee are just about ready to tie the knot. With a large family, who knows what could happen? What surprises await them on the road to the rest of their lives together? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1: i Will

A/N Hi everyone, I'm back! Yes, this is the sequel you've all been dying to read! I'm very sorry about the delay! I know I said July 3rd, but family stuff got in the way of that. I'm sure you all think I'm this horrible person now! Well, to make y'all happy, I have two new stories up, this one, and Twilight Adventures! I really hope you all take a minute to please read these. Well, enough rambling for now, I'll ramble on some more later!Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I just found out, that even after Heartbreak and Revenge I still don't own Twilight! But, I do however own the plot. I would like to own Carlisle some day.. but I can dream right?

Chapter 1

I Will

I stared at Jake, not even sure I thought what I thought I heard. Did he just ask me to marry him?

Of course I was thrilled about it. I'd only been waiting my whole life for this moment. I looked down at the blue box he held nervously as he waited for my response.

I knew Dad, Uncle Jaz, and Carlisle had something to do with it, but I didn't care at this very moment. I smiled threw my tears as I threw myself at Jake.

"Yes, I Wil, I will marry you!"

He pulled me close and smashed his lips against mine. I didn't care who saw us. I loved him so much. Noone could kill this for me.

In a year's time, I would be Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black.

"I love you," He whispered as he opened the box. I gasped and stared in awe at the ring inside it.

There were no words for this. I couldn't describe just how beautiful this ring was.

The first thing I saw as he slipped it onto my ring finger, was the huge sapphire that took up most of the ring.

I noticed, too that the band was pure gold. The sapphire was surrounded by tiny diamonds, and rubies. It must've cost a fortune.

"Jake… its beautiful,"

"Not as beautiful as you are, Renesmee." I blushed faintly.

"So, I can officially call you… my fiancé?" I asked.

"For as long as you want, well, until the wedding of course," He said chuckling.

I smiled back, and kept staring at the ring.

"I think we better head back, I'm pretty sure Alice and Rosalie are dying to see it," He said scooping me up into his arms bridal style.

I giggled happily as he ran home.

As soon as we set foot on the porch the front door flew open and we were enveloped in a family hug.

"Oh, this is so exciting! I get to plan another wedding!" Alice said as she squeezed me tightly.

"Alice… can't… breathe… need… air…"

"Oh, sorry dear, now get down from there, we want to see that ring!"

Jake set me on my feet and I was dragged inside by the women… again. Seemed like that was happening a lot these days.

Emily patted the seat next to her. "Sit down, right here, and tell me how, where, and when he did this." She said excitedly.

"Well… we went to the beach, we played in the water… kissed, then he asked… we kissed some more and…"

"Okay, that's about enough I can take for today, baby has ears now you know," She said smiling.

"Funny," I said.

"I'm happy for you, Nesssa," She said, hugging me.

"Thanks, Em."

"I think that's romantic," Esme said, coming in from the back door.

"I think so too," Mom said coming over to hug me.

"I almost died when I saw that big diamond!" I said gesturing to the blue diamond that was shining brightly on my left hand.

"I want to cry, but I can't." Mom said, holding me close.

"Don't please, I'll cry too!" I said fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill over at any second.

"There's no reason for the bride-to-be to cry! She should be excited to be planning the best wedding Forks has ever seen, well, next to your mother's of course." Aunt Alice said, whipping out a notebook, pen poised and ready to begin writing.

"Should we start with the dress? Shoes? Caterers? What colors? How many guests? And…"

"Wait, slow down, Ali, its only been a few minutes let it set in. You'll overwhelm her," Rose said.

"Sorry, sweetie, it's just so exciting!"

"It's fine, Auntie! Don't worry. I'll start planning with you, first thing tomorrow morning, I promise," I said standing to hug her.

"You will?" She said bouncing in her chair. "Yes, I'm tired right now, from all that shopping. Plus the beach and all, so I'm hitting the bed," I said.

"Eeeek, yes! Ok. Good night!"

I ran upstairs, showered, dressed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I didn't even bother to comb my hair, nothing mattered right now, I was engaged to the man that had my heart from day one of my life."

Jacob POV

I can officially say I was the luckiest man on this earth. Why? I am engaged to the most wonderful girl on this earth, I had great friends, I'm getting hitched! When I proposed to Nessie, I was nervous, I thought I would die. But when she said yes, everything changed.

"So… you're marrying my niece. You better take care of her or else," Jasper said, grinning.

"Yeah, take great care of our little munchkin." Emmett said, laughing. Nessie had just been dragged inside to be interrogated, sort of like what I was about to go through.

"What are your plans for my daughter after the wedding?" Edward asked leaning forward on the trunk he sat on.

"Um… I thought we discussed this…" I said, hoping he wasn't going through some weird phase of forgetfulness.

"I know, I just like messing around with you. I'm glad you're planning on opening your own car shop. I also hope that Jasper and Emmett won't mind getting off their lazy butts to work with you," he said winking at the other two

"Seriously, dude? We get to mess with the insides of vehicles with you?" Emmett asked .

"Yeah, why not?" I said.

"Awesome, totally rad, dude!" He jumped up, and picked me up. He actually spun me around!

"Ok, put me down, please? Running out of air!" He dropped me to the ground. Jasper jumped on me and began tickling me.

"Ok… stop… please… too… much… tickling… Edward… help?..."

"Ok, boys, that's enough." Edward said tugging on Jasper's shirt.

"You can mess with him after he's officially your brother," Carlisle said chuckling.

They got off the ground and I jumped up, trying to dust as much of the mud offas I could.

"Heading off to bed. See you all tomorrow."

"Don't you dare go in there like that, Esme will kill you for bringing mud into the house!" Carlisle said blocking the path to the door.

"I can't exactly run in there without any clothes on," I said.

"Ok, its your legs you'll be losing if you waltz in there covered in mud," Carlisle said smirking.

"Boys, be nice to him. I won't cut your legs off, Jacob, go on in. This is the only time mud is allowed indoors. Carlisle, you'll be losing your legs if you don't start apologizing to the newly engaged Jacob!" Esme said from the doorway.

Carlisle sighed, bowed his head and walked up till he was only inches away from my face.

"He took a deep breath, and let I out in a huge whoosh

"Just get on with it, we all know you're faking the hesitation!" Edward said impatiently from where he stood on the back steps with Bella.

Carlisle started guffawing. He fell over, shaking the ground with the impact.

He was out of breath when he finally sat up, dusting off his shirt.

"I was kidding, sorry Jacob, you may go inside now. Have a good night!"

"Thanks Doc! You too." I said flying up the steps.

I flew by Rosalie and Alice talking quietly to Emily about a baby shower.

I showered, and hit the matress. I peeked at Nessie who was already fast asleep.

I couldn't wait to marry this wonderful person. Only a few months to go.

The question is… can I wait that long?

A/N So…? What did you all think? Good? Bad? I'd love your opinions! I also like, no wait, Love reviews, I'd like to get at least 5 reviews for this chapter!Please? Please? The more the faster the chapters roll out!

I'd love to thank all of those who reviewed all my other stories. I'll mention you all in the next chapter's Note. All for now!

-XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX RoseNEmmettForever-


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes and food

A/N Hope you enjoy it. I apologize for the late update. But the thing is, I don't get motivated to write if I don't get at least 5 reviews per chapter. Is that too much to ask? Just five. Well, anyways, thanks for reading, and putting me on Author Alerts, and on your favorite stories list, means a lot.

Enough rambling for now. Enjoy the Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 2: Goodbyes, Food overloads, and baby clothes

I stared at the catalog, my mouth hanging down to the floor.

"Alice, are you serious? That's how much it costs just for one dress?"

It was three days after Jacob proposed, Alice was in full-speed. Preparing a wedding was hard work… for me anyway. I didn't mind it though.

"Yes, that's how much, either deal with it, or buy one from a thrift shop, your choice."

"Fine, I'll get it, the wedding isn't for another 7 months anyway, so we can give it a rest…"

"We can not give it a rest, it might not seem like a short time to you, Renesmee, but trust me it is. We have to make sure everything is absolutely perfect, got it?" I sighed and kept thumbing through the thick book.

"Are you excited, dear?" Gianna asked coming to sit next to me on the couch.

I smiled up at her, she looked happier than usual.

"Yes, I am. Since the boys are gone, mind telling me why you're so happy?" I asked.

She laughed.

"I can't hide anything from you, can i?"

"Nope, so spill it. Who do you have your eyes set on? Seth? Embry? Maybe Colin? Or is it Brady? It can't possibly be Sam. Emily would have your hed if that's who it was. Oh, unless…"

"Unless…?" Gianna said, looking me full in the face. I cracked a smile and went for it.

"Unless… its Marcus!"

She lunged at me, playfully, smiling.

"You do notice everything, don't' you?" Yes, its Marcus."

"Hallelujah! She admits it!" Rose said as she made yet another list for the wedding.

"Yes, I notice, so you two have time… to talk on the plane in a few hours… Right?"

Gianna and Marcus would be leaving tomorrow, but would return for the wedding.

"Yes, we do. Nessie, I'm stuck, though."

"Stuck on what?" I asked setting the book aside. Emily waddled over and grabbed it.

"I'm just going to browse." She said flipping to where I had left off.

"I like him, but I have no clue if he likes me… how do I know?"

I smiled.

"Gianna, you know. The way he smiles at ou, the sweet comments. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you? He seems quite infatuated with you. Trust me, I know he likes you."

"Is that how Jacob acted?"

"Yes. Just like that. And look where that got me. I'm engaged to him. The most wonderful person in the world," I said sighing.

Gianna reached over, and hugged me tightly to her.

"Thanks, Nessie," She said smiling.

"Gianna," a voice said from the doorway. We looked up to see Marcus standing there, smiling.

"We better head to the airport, it's getting late. we don't want to be late for our flight." I looked at the clock, shocked. I'd been so busy I didn't notice how fast the time had flown. Though it was only eight in the evening, they had to get moving, Carlisle would drive them and then head home.

"Oh, goodness, already? Can't we wait justa while longer?" she asked.

"Well, Gianna, I know how much you love Nessie, we'll wait a few minutes longer."

"Oh,thank you!" She said, jumping up, and hugging Marcus. I smiled at that. That was just the beginning for them. I couldn't wait to get an invitation inviting us to their wedding.

I ran upstairs to Gianna's room and helped her pack her things.

"I'm going to miss you, sweetheart." She said hugging me close to her after zipping up the last bag.

"I'm really going to miss you too, Gia," I said fighting back the few tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'll be back before you know it. You'll be so beautiful on your wedding day."

"Oh, thank you," I said sniffling.

"You're welcome. Now now, sweetie, don't cry! We'll be back."

"Thank you." I said smiling through my tears. We walked downstairs together to say goodbye.

"Take care, little princess," Marcus said, hugging me.

"You too, Uncle Marcus," I said starting to cry again.

"Don't cry, little one. We'll be just fine."

"That's what I told her." Gianna said patting my head.

"Bye," I said giving them both one last hug before they left.

"We'll see you in seven months," Gianna said kissing my cheek before she stepped out into the rain, leaving us in the living room. Jacob ran through the back door and took me in his arms.

"It'll be ok, baby. Don't cry. It'll be just fine without them. You can do it."

I wiped my face with the back of my hand and laughed a little.

"Sorry, Jakey, I don't know what got into me. I know they'll be ok. I just feel so emotional lately."

"You're stressing out too much. Take a break. Please, for me?"

I smiled up at him.

"Okay, I will. Only because you said I should."

"That's my girl." He said kissing me.

I kissed him back happily. I couldn't wait for these seven months to fly by.

Jake went back outside then, to hang with the boys. I decided that I would have some bonding time with Emily.

I plopped down next to Emily who was stil thumbing through my wedding magazines and catalogs.

"Are you feeling better now, sweetie?" Emily asked, patting my shoulder.

"I'll live."

"Yup, after you pick which shoes go with the dress you…"

"Al-ice! What were Jacob's instructions?" Rose asked from the kitchen where she was probably making me one of her famous, "relaxation teas"

"Do you honestly think I care what Ja–"

"You better care if you don't want me and Jasper fighting in your closet again!" Jake yelled from the front yard.

"No! Okay, I'll listen only for a day got it?" She asked frowning.

"Yes, I understand. I understand clearly." I said leaning back against the couch just as Rose walked in with a tray for Emm and I.

"Is that tomato juice?" Emily asked smiling happily.

"Of course. We wouldn't want to make Momma bear and cub mad, now do we?" Rose said placing the cup in front of Emily on the coffee table.

She snatched it up with a quick, "Thank you." To Rose before she gulped it down.

I made a face and turned away.

"What?" Emily asked after finishing it.

"Tomato juice, not my thing." I said taking the cup of blood off the tray.

"Tomato juice is almost like it. I think."

"Trust me, it's not."

'Okay then. Pretty dresses you've got here. You pick one already?"

"Yep. I did."

"May I look at it?"

"Yeah. Sure. Page 127,"

While Emily looked at the dress Seth, Quil, and Jake flew through the back door covered in mud and leaves.

"Oh, no. Get out! Now!" Esme said broom and mop in the air.

"But, Mom! You let Jake come in like that and you didn't yell at—

"Seth, sweetie, be a good boy and clean up outside, please?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Fine. But only because I know I'm your favorite."" He said smugly as he ran back out. Ever sice the fight, the wolves had grown very close to Esme. Especially Seth. He had Sue, of course. He never saw her anymore though. So, he relied on Esme for practically everything.

Emmett flew through the front door waving a box in the air like a madman.

"What in the world? Emmett. What is it?" Esme asked dropping the broom.

Emmett frowned.

"Emily's order of the day, that's what! I tell you though, if I have to go and find these things called pickled radishes again, I will die. Do you know just how horrible they smell? Then there's the fact that all these girls kept staring at me while I bought pickled everything! Trust me that wasn't a pleasant experience. What with me being the uncle. It should be Sam and—"

"Okay, we get it." Leah said coming in with another box.

"What in the—" I didn't get to finish because Leah went on her rampage.

"What in the world are these?" She asked pulling out green leafy things from a bag.

"Brussel sprouts." Emily said eyeing them. I swear I just heard her stomach growl like a bear.

"Well, everyone looked at me all weird because I was with this kid here, and they thought we were kidding about buying all these healthy things. Why you may ask? We also bought the following." She said whipping out a long, and I mean long list.

"We bought: Two cases of Caramel apples. Two boxes of Chocolate Chip cookies. Eight two-liter bottles of Cherry Coke, ten family-sized bags of Flaming Hot Cheatos, fifteen bags of gummy worms and gummy bears, two boxes of brownies. Two cases of cupcakes, three cases of tomato juice, three bags of hamburger meat, five large pizzas, and three gallons of Rocky Road Icecream!"

"Holy crap! That's more than we eat!" Seth said coming back in with fresh clothes on.

"And that's just half of the list, the rest of the stuff has to be delivered here." Leah said.

"What, wait. Why? I asked abandoning my blood.

"Because Emily wanted so much!"

Emily just smiled.

"Hey, it's not me, it's the Baby!"

"Sure, sure. Hey, where's Sam?" I asked looking around.

"In another one of your dad's need to know sessions about being a Dad." Seth said popping a gummy bear into his mouth. Emily glared at him.

"Those. Are. Mine!"

"Aren't the rest being delivered here, anyways?" Seth said grabbing another handful.

"Get. Your Own, Seth Clearwater or I swear this baby will have permission to puke all over you when—" "Okay, sorry, sorry. I won't touch them again."

"Good. Thank you." She said grinning.

"Hey, Seth?" I called as he was walking upstairs to the gameroom.

"Yeah?" he said running back down.

"There's a leaf in your hair, I'm telling Esme!"

His hands flew up to his head in search of my fake leaf.

"What was that about leaves?" Esme said walking in with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, I was just kidding with the kid." I said chuckling.

"That's another thing you should know about siblings, and or family friends. Do not under any circumstances let the youngest one pick on the oldest one out of the group." Dad said as he and Sam came through the front door.

"Thank you for the advice." Sam said as he sat next to Emily on the couch.

Just as he did there was a huge honk ouside.

Alice jumped off the couch.

"Yes. The new clothes are in. Rosalie come help!"

Alice and Rosalie flew through the door and returned a few minutes later with sad faces.

"What they didn't come in your sizes?" Jake asked laughing as he came back through the back door. Emily quickly shut the book and threw it to Esme.

"No. They didn't even come yet. These are large shipments of more gummy bears, and other stuff. I'm officially depressed. It's like a food overload!" Rose said dropping her head in her hands.

Alice had other ideas though.

"Don't cry, Rosalie. We can always have Emmett buy us more stuff. He still owes me for ruining my closet with Jacob and Jass."

"Are you sure? Last time you let him buy us clothes he got me everything in large, and from Wallmart! Do you know how awful it feels to wear under garments from—"

"Okay, we get it." I said.

"Why didn't you let me finish?" Rose said turning to glare at me.

"Baby has ears, you know." I said pointing to Emily's tummy.

"Fudger muffins on a pogo stick! Can't it just get here already?" ose said impatiently switching from sailor mouth mode to family friendly mouth.

"Five months, five months." Emily said patting her stomach.

"From what I remember, my stomach wasn't that large. Now honey, I'm not insulting you. But I think you might have twins in there." Esme said smiling at Emily.

Emily's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Are you sure?"

"We can check that out, right now if you want." Carlisle said coming through the front door.

He stopped to kiss Esme then he, Emily, and Sam went into his office for her weekly check-up.

Everyone left to do their own thing then. Esme and Rose to the kitchen to put all the food away and the rest upstairs to the game room. All except Jacob.

He came to sit with me as I looked through a catalog for clothes Alice had lying around.

I stopped to look carefully at the baby clothes they had on sale.

Jake looked at them with me. Until now I didn't really want a baby. Now, it didn't seem like sucha bad idea.

"You'll be shopping for our baby's clothes one day, you know." Jake said close to my ear.

I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, one day. We have forever." I said.

He smiled and kissed me for a long time. I heard three sets of steps coming our way, and I giggled.

"Do that in the privacy of your own room, Renesmee." Carlisle said laughing.

"Right, because the baby has ears." I said standing and grabbing Jake's hand.

"Make that babies." Emily said smiling.

I squealed like a school girl as I threw my arms around her.

"Two? Three? How many? Boys or girls?" I asked.

"We want it to be a surprise." Sam said his arm snaking around Emily's waste.

"Oh, and two of them." Emily said.

Alice flew down the stairs catalogs in hand.

"Oh, glorious. We have to definitely do some major shopping. We'll buy clothes for both just in case. I can't wait to be an Aunt again.

I groaned internally. I was relieved to, though. This would distrac her from the wedding, somewhat. Hmm, Jake and I had some stuff to catch up on. I think I'll just go upstairs now.

I dragged him upstairs and pushed into our room and kicked the door shut and winked at him.

"Now, Jakey, where were we?"

He scoope me up into his arms and threw me on the bed his lips crashing onto mine.

"Hmm, can't we just elope?" I said between kisses.

"That's what I'm wondering can we—" Jake was interrupted.

"Don't even think about it you two!" Dad shouted from downstairs.

I'd say this was a perfect ending to my day, wouldn't you?

A/N So? What did you think? Reviews make me happy, I'll post the next chapter if I get at least five reviews for this chapter. Whoever reviews gets a sneak peak at the next Chapter. Review away! Please? Please? Please?

Thanks for reading!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	3. Chapter 3: Happy birthday, Daddy

A/N" Okay so, this is a rewrite because my computer deleted my other one. SO this one might not come out just like I wanted it too, so thanks for reading this story so far. Here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or any mentioned piano music writers in this chapter.

Chapter 3: Happy Birthday, Daddy

I stood in the bathroom tapping my foot impatiently.

"Alice, is this really necessary?" I asked as she pulled at a few strands that were hanging off the top of the bun she had just finished.

"Completely, absolutely necessary. You promised you would—"

"I know. Don't you think that its too much though? I mean the dress? Shoes and makeup? Daddy doesn't really care what I wear for his 108th birthday. He only cares that I'm there to celebrate it with Mom and the rest of you."

Alice sighed. "Fine. I'll take it off."

As she was wiping some of the blush off I couldn't help noticing the little pout she had. How could I resist that?

"Alice. You know what? Since you seem so sad, just go ahead and do it." I said.

"Thank you! Okay, now let's get this back on!"

"Okay, but you do realize, every reward comes with some sort of price… don't you know that?" I asked smirking.

She stopped the brush and inch away from my face.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what do you want? Clothes? Shoes? More makeup? A million dollars? You know very well I could give you all that because you're my favorite niece and all. And you always let me dress you up like a doll. You always—"

"Okay, here's the deal." I said interrupting her.

"What is it?" She asked brightly.

"Hmm, well I had to take your feelings in to great consideration. Seeing as you're a vampire though, you'll be able to take the full blow of this situation."

"Okay, just say it!"

"No wedding planning for… three whole weeks." I said smiling.

Her screeches could have been herd clear to La Push, or even Grandpa Charlie's house.

'What?! Renesmee you can't do this to me. You're amazing Aunt Alice. Really, you can't! We have so much to do. The dress… the shoes… cake… food… decorations… bridesmaids dresses… no! You can't! Please no! You can't please?"

"Would you prefer me letting Emily and Leah plan the wedding instead? Or will you wait three weeks?"

She let out her breath in a huge whoosh.

"Okay, fine! Only three weeks from today, got it?"

"Deal. Now where were we?" I asked.

"Mascara. Now stay still! It's hard to put it on when you're moving around."

Three hours, five minutes, fifty-five seconds later, we were done.

"Oh now don't you look stunning? Rosalie, Bella come see Nessa!"

I looked at myself and smiled appreciatively at Alice.

She didn't use as much makeup as I thought. There was just the right amout of blush and blue eyeshadow to make me seem a little less paler.

And the dress, it was so beautiful. It was the deepest purple. It was a one-shoulder dress. It came up to my knees. The chest area of the dress was decorated with diamond and beaded designs. The dress was so shiny and soft. And it clung to my body showing off the curves my father never wanted anyone but Jakey to see.

"Oh, just look at you. You're so beautiful." Mom said coming in from the hallway.

"Thanks Mom. You look very pretty too."

She had on a royal blue dress. It looked just like mine. "Dad'll love you in that one, Momma." I said smiling.

"Thank you." She said hugging me.

"Oh, she looks precious." Rose said coming in wearing a baby pink dress that was off the shoulder, and had beaded designs on the top half. Alice wore an identical dress to hers, but in light purple.

"Don't we make a stunning group, girls?" Rosalie asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well of course we do." Mom said.

"Well hello? Renesmee doesn't have her shoes on yet. Let's get them on her then we can officially say we all make a stunning group." Alice said pulling a bag out of the closet and handing it to me.

I pulled a box of shoes out and pulled the top off and gasped.

Deep purple pumps sat waiting for me to wear. Mom, Alice, Rose. Thank you so much!" I said sliding them on and jumping up to hug them.

"You're welcome sweetie. We decided that this should be your first ever pair of purple pumps." Mom said.

"And what better day to give them to you, than your Daddy's 108th birthday?" Rosalie asked.

"Mom? Does Emmett know about this? No offense Rosalie, but Emmett's kind of a big mouth. And if he tells—"

Rosalie started laughing.

"Do you honestly think that I could trust Emmett to keep the secret birthday party to himself? He is truly a big mouth. No doubt about that." She said smiling.

"Now go down there, Ness you have quite an impression to make. I suggest stopping in the living room first." Alice said excitedly.

I ran downstairs and smiled at what I saw.

All the wolves were putting up decorations. Emily was in the kitchen making food with Esme.

I saw Seth inflating balloons. He seemed to be having a blast with the helium tank. I saw Jacob near him tying strings to the bottom of them. He seemed a little bored.

I decided to help him. I passed Sam and Embry who were putting up a large banner that read: Happy happy birthday to you, Eddiekins!

That one had to be either Jasper, or Alice's idea.

"Jakey, need help with anything?" I asked hugging him. He turned and his jaw dropped to the floor.

'Erm… uh… Renes… uh… Nessie… you look… so… beautiful." He stumbled, completely lost for words.

I smiled smugly. "Well thank you, Sir. Jacob. You look mighty handsome yourself." Light blue was definitely his color. I would have to make some changes to the color scheme of the wedding.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"Do you need any help with those?" I asked pointing to the balloons.

"Please?"

"Okay, only because you asked. When will they be back? Have you heard?"

"No. Noone knows. I guess Carlisle didn't tell Esme. So were on borrowed time here." He said, his fingers lazily tracing patterns across my arm.

I tied the last of them and stood on my tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You're welcome." I said smirking.

"Thank you." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Anytime. Now Jacob. I do believe you owe me 31 kisses. One for each balloon I tied for you."I said laughing.

"Hmm, when do I owe you?" He asked grinning.

"Sometime before the clock strikes midnight. You know like Cinderella?" I said giggling.

"Well, I'll try my best." He said chuckling and taking me by the hand.

"Now come on, ness. You need to help me with something else." He pulled me outide and into the garage. Alice and I had our gift stored in here too. It was a black baby grand piano signed by his favorite composer, Brian Crane. He loved him so much, Alice and I just had to get him that one.

Of course, Mom and Rose had chipped in, so it was from all four of us.

"What is it?"

"Well, I just need your opinion on this… You see Seth, Embry, Sam and I made this for your Dad and we just need to know if it'll work." He said as he pulled out something large from a behind Rosalie's tool shelf. I gasped when I saw it.

It was a new piano bench made of dark Oakwood.

On the back of it it read: Here sits the best piano player in our world. May he continue to grace our ears with the best of music for many centuries, and decades to come.

Next to the carved words, they'd carved a vampire embracing a wolf.

Tears filled my eyes as I jumped in to Jacob's arms.

"Oh Jakey, he's going to love it." I said.

He kissed my forehead and swayed from side to side.

"Ssshh. Ness. Don't ccry. Alice will kill you if you ruin your beautiful face." He said into my hair.

"He'll love it." I said again, wiping my face. No makeup came off, thank goodness.

Okay, I'm glad he will. Shall we go inside now?" He asked.

"Of course." I said taking his hand in mine and squeezing it.

We walked inside just in time. Dad and the boys were just coming back.

"places everyone." Alice whispered.

Rosalie shut off the lights and we all stood still.

" "—and of course all of us men know Bella has a special surprise for Sir. Edward here tonight." Emmett said as they walked up the porch steps.

"Boys. Please. My ears can't take much more of your talk about—"

"Oh Carlisle. Get used to it. We all know you and Esme do stuff that…" Jasper was cut off by Carlisle's hand crashing against his mouth. There was a boulder-like crash as it connected.

"Sorry." Jasper muttered behind his hand.

"Hey what's with all this?" Emmett asked loudly as he pointed at the tables and chairs.

"I don't know." Jasper said all to innocently.

Rose gave the signal and Esme turned on the lights.

We shouted, "Happy birthday, Edward!"

Dad looked a little startled at first. Then he was smiling broadly.

"Thank you." He said smiling at all of us.

"This means so much." He said as he went around the room hugging everyone.

"You're welcome, Dad." I said.

A few minutes later, the party was in full swing. The wolves ate, the vampires danced. Emily and I sat at a table and chatted about possible baby names.

"I still think Adella Marie is a great name for a girl." Rosalie said sitting down at our table.

"What does it mean, anyways?" Mom asked.

"Adella means Noble. And marie means of the Sea." Rose said smiling.

"So it would be perfect. She was conceived by the sea, wasn't she?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Emily said blushing faintly.

"She would truly be Noble of the sea." Esme said.

"Now lets talk boy names." Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"No. It's time to let Edward open his gifts." Emily said grinning.

Mom grabbed Dad's hand and dragged him over to a table filled with gifts, and a huge cake.

Esme snapped a bunch of pictures as everyone placed their gifts in his hands.

"This one's from us." Emmett said beaming at Jasper.

Dad tore the blue and white striped paper off and started guffawing.

"Oh, boys, you went there. You actually bought me a whip, and all the halo games."

"A whip?" Mom asked confused.

"I don't wanna know." Leah said.

"Good, don't tell anyone." Emmett said looking at Dad.

"This one's from Carlisle and I." Esme said handing him a large square box.

Dad carefully removed the gold gift wrap and gasped.

"Are these… originals?" He asked.

"Yes. All from your favorite composer." Carlisle said smiling.

"Thank you so much." Dad said almost in tears.

"You're welcome, Edward." Carlisle said hugging him.

"Now, you have two more presents outside. Alice, blindfold him." Rosalie said excitedly.

Alice jumped onto Dad's back and clamped her hands over his eyes.

"Come along everyone. These you have to see." I said as I opened the door. Everyone followed us, excited whispers filling the air.

When we got to the garage, Alice let him go. Dad looked curiously at the two huge presents that stood in front of him.

"Open the taller one first." Alice said bouncing on her feet.

Dad carefully slipped off the royal blue ribbon that I had tied around the piano.

He began to pull off the many yards of blue gift wrap Alice and I had carefully wrapped over and around it.

"What is this? There is quite a lot of paper here." Dad said chuckling.

"It's one of the best gifts you'll ever receive from me." Alice said smiling.

"From all of us girls." I corrected.

He lifted up the last piece and gasped.

"It's… so… beautiful. And it's signed by… Mr. Crane himself." Dad said almost speechless.

He turned and grabbed Mom and spun her around. Then he did it to Rose, Alice and I.

"I love you all so much." He said tears in his eyes.

"And this one's from us wolves and Emily." Jacob said placing the box with the piano bench inside in Dad's arms.

He unwrapped it and gasped.

He carefully set it down and hugged Sam. I'd never seen my Dad hug Sam, but he did. Then he hugged my Fiancee so hard, I thought he'd split him in two.

"Thank you so much, boys, and Emily. This means so much. Thank you everyone. I love you all so much." Dad said his voice quivering just a little.

We all went inside then and enjoyed the rest of the party.

As the night came to an end, I nudged Jacob playfully as we sat cuddled up to each other on the sofa watching Mom and Dad dance to their wedding song.

"Jakey, you do realize its almost midnight, don't you?"

He chuckled.

"I know. I think you said thirty-one kisses correct?" He said pulling me into his arms.

"You know me too well." I said after the first kiss.

"Hm, well thirty now… what do you say we dance now, and make these up later?"

"Fine. Jacob Black you'll owe me fifty when we get around to it." I said standing up and stretching.

For the next few hours, we danced and just stared at each other. I couldn't wait to dance our first dance as husband and wife. These last few months couldn't go fast enough.

A/N SO.. what did you think? I know this probably wasn't the best. This was a rewrite, so that's probably why. Thank you to all of those who reviewed my stories, and put me on author alerts, and on your favorites lists. It means a lot to me.

Now, if only I could get 10 reviews for this chapter, please? Also, please don't forget to vote on my pole about the five stories I posted up on my profile. Thanks a bunch!

Until next chapter…

-RosenEmmettForever-


	4. Chapter 4: Baked goods and small fears

Chapter 4: Dresses, Baked Goods, and pranks

A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one skips the three weeks Alice owed Renesmee. So its July 11th. Sort of a filler chapter, because I want this story to be long, so please bare with me!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight. The lovely talented Stephinie Meyer does.

"No. Definitely not that one. It's too tight." Emily said as she sat on a plush stool in the middle of the room. Alice had dragged us all to pick out the bridesmaid dresses. Leah snickered.

"Emily. It won't be that bad. I mean, the wedding will be … what, two months after the babies arrive?" Leah asked turning to me.

"Exactly, Em. We can alter it, too. Don't worry." I said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked sounding a little worried. "Of course. Now, which one do you want? I asked pointing to the huge rack of dresses in the front of the room.

I had changed the color scheme to blue, so the bridesmaids dresses would be light blue, with silver.

She pointed to one that caught my eye the moment I'd walked in. Of course, I had to have one made for me. Brides could have some fun, right?

It was a pretty light-blue one. It was strapless, with floral designs all over the boddess. The skirt was slightly poofy, but if Emily wanted a thigh-length non-poofy skirt, that was fine too.

Rosalie, Esme, Mom and Alice had already picked their's. They were almost identical to what Emily and Leah wanted, except that they had picked an off the shoulder dress, that had a small train that they could hook onto their finger, if they wanted it. I had to give it to my aunts Grandma, and two best friends, they had great tastes in fashion!

"And now, for the bride. What would you like?" The woman asked. She'd been standing patiently by the door waiting for us while the girls tried on their dresses.

Alice quickly jumped up, sketchbook in hand. "We've already designed the dress Renesmee wants." She said handing Marie the book. Marie glanced at the picture smiling while she concentrated on it.

"I think we can manage this creation. Tell me, Alice. Have you thought of becoming a fashion designer? I think it suits you to perfection." Marie said handing the book to Alice after tearing out the page Alice had drawn on.

"I have, actually. But I haven't had the time to go to school for that yet. But I am seriously thinking about it. Thank you for the lovely compliment." Alice said beaming up at the older woman.

"Oh, anytime, dear. Just let me know when your first show is, I would love to be there." Marie said smiling down at the pixie.

Four hours later, after discussing what would work better for my dress, satin and lace,or just satin, we left. I thanked the Heavens for Alice. I wouldn't have been able to talk about all that in one sitting. I'd be mind blown.

We walked out starving. Well, Leah, Emily and I were.

"What do you three lovely ladies feel up to eating today?" Mom asked as we walked back to the Volvo.

"Pie!" Emily shouted, looking over at a small bakery a few doors down.

"Pie does sound pretty good." I admitted. Alice smiled at Emily.

"Sure that's not the baby talking?" She asked winking at her.

"Positive. I want pie." We decided to just walk over there, since it was so close. A soon as we set foot in the bakery, our noses were assaulted by the smells of baking cakes, cookies, pies, and other sugary pastries.

We walked up to the counter, and were greeted by a nice young man.

"Hi, I'm Eric. How can I help you today?" I heard Mom gasp behind me. "Mom, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"That's Eric… a boy who graduated with me…" She said, panicking.

"Let's hope he doesn't notice you." Rose said, standing next to me, blocking Mom from Eric's view.

"Yes. I would like three bluberry pies. And two angel food cakes." Emily said smiling warmly at him. "Okay, um anything else?" He asked writing it down on a pad.

Leah stepped up and smiled. "Yeah, two coconut cream pies, three chocolate cakes, four apple pies, and two cherry turnovers, to go." "Make that four cherry turnovers, please?" Emily said as she browsed through a cooking magazine someone had left on a nearby table.

I looked up at the menu and smiled. This was the bakery Jakey loved to get cookies from.

Esme ordered her usual large order of cakes, brownies and scones, then it was my turn.

Eric had a goofy grin on his face as I approached. Well, sorry kid, I was taken.

"Hey, there, Eric. Could I please have two dozen double chocolate chip cookies, to go?" I asked sweetly. He smiled at me, staring at me for quite awhile. Esme cleared her throat, and he snapped to attention.

"Um… yeah, sure. Coming right up." He said quickly getting up, and delivering our large order to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, we left with our large stash of baked goods. We'd already been to the mall for some shopping, so now it was time to hit the road.

On our way there, Leah and Emily had a pie eating contest. Emily won of course. "I demand a rematch, Emily!" Leah said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Nope. Full. Ask I don't know, Sam, or Jacob."

Emily smiled mysteriously as we walked in, with the food.

Jacob and Jasper were wrestling, again. This time, Emmett was playing. Dad sat on the couch, looking annoyed. Carlisle must have been up in his office. Quil and Embry were stuffing their faces with leftovers from yesterday's dinner, and Sam sat reading another thick parenting book.

I supposed the rest of the pack were out patrolling. We never knew when someone else could come and try to harm us.

"Are those my favorite cookies?" Jake said looking over at the big blue box I held in my hands.

"Yeah, but it seems like you didn't miss me much. You didn't even say hi when I came in." I said laughing.

Jake shot up looking hungrily at them. "I missed you a lot. Trust me." He said walking toward me, his hands reaching for the box.

"Nope. You didn't give me a kiss. No cookies. Maybe Seth wants them." I said just as he walked in, grinning.

"Cookies? I'd love cookies. I was out all day long, without any food. Could I please have them, Ness? Please? Please? Please?" Seth asked eagerly.

"Of course you can have them, Seth. You did work extra hard today." I said handing him the box.

"No!" Jake shouted. Seth ran out the door laughing, Jake chasing him.

"SO, how'd your day go girls?" Dad said.

"Awesome, Dad. We picked the dresses, and stuff." I said sitting next to him on the couch.

"May I take a peak?" He asked.

"No." I said.

The door burst open then, Jake proudly holding the box in his hands, while Seth looked a little saddened.

"Seth, did he take your cookies?" I asked.

"Yeah." Seth sid flooping down in a chair.

"Its okay. He just won't get kisses or hugs from me until the wedding." I said patting Seth's shoulder.

Jacob almost choked on one of the cookies. "No. Ness… sorry. I was just so hungry and… yeah. Please? I need—"

"Nope. Sorry. I'm not listening. If you excuse me, I have to look at other things for the wedding." I said getting up, and heading upstairs to Alice's room.

On my way up, I spotted Emmett hiding in Esme and Carlisle's room.

"What in the world are you doing in there?" I asked.

"Shush, kid. I'm trying to think."

"Think about what? How to count by twos? Or how to tie your shoes?" I joked. He looked a little embarrassed. A few days ago, I had caught him in his room, watching Franklin the Turtle.

"No. How to prank Jacob. He beat me today. I need ideas." He said, smirking.

"And since you're here, I want you to help me." He said positioning himself on the bed, so he was hanging upside down. Count on Emmett to act weird at a time like this.

"Okay… what do you have in mind, exactly?" I asked sitting cross-legged on the floor. I loved my grandparents dearly, but there was no way I was sitting on that bed...

"I was thinking… mm, I don't know. I still have to get you all back for the ducks." He said visibly shaking with fear.

"Well, if you don't know I can't help you." I said blowing a strand of hair away from my face.

He stayed quiet for a few seconds then he snapped his fingers.

"Ask Jacob what his worst fears are." He said excitedly.

"DO you honestly think that Jacob would tell me, his worst fears?" I questioned.

"Well, duh. You're marrying him, aren't you? He has to tell you. What if you get like a pet snail, and he hates them?" He says, actually sounding smart for once.

"First, why would I get a pet snail? Second, Jacob would have told me them already." I said getting frustrated now.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask, Locknessa." He said, using his new nickname he'd come up with a couple of days ago, when I got mad at Brady when he ate the last waffle off the plate. I know, dumb reason to get mad, but this girl loves her waffles.

"Fine, Emmett. But you seriously owe me." I said standing up heading for the door.

I walked back down stairs, and decided to have a little fun.

"Jakey?" I asked sweetly as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah?" He asked turning his face to look at me.

"What are your biggest fears?" I asked reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. He loved it when I did that.

"Why?" He asked. "Because I want to know. Since we're getting married and all. I just thought I should know, so I could avoid them." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Renesmee, I love you to pieces. Really I do. But I can't tell you."

"Why ever not?" I asked.

"Because, you'll laugh at me." He said blushing.

"What could possibly scare you enough to not want to tell me?"

"It's nothing… really."

"Now I want to know. What is it?" I asked.

He sighed and turned to me, his face a deep red. He leaned over and whispered very quietly in my ear.

"I'm afraid of… Nothing. I'm not telling." He said smirking.

"Okay. That's cool." I said leaning my head against his shoulder. I looked over at Dad, and almost fell over with laughter. His lips were so tightly pressed together, it made him look weird. He was trying to hold in the huge laugh that was about to explode out of him.

What was so funny?

"Daddy, what's so funny?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." Dad said snickering smirking at Jacob.

"Don't tell her, Edward." Jacob said frowning.

"I will. Soon." Dad said guffawing now.

I pecked Jake on the lips and stood up.

"Well, I guess my punishment is over?" Jake questioned.

"Nope. Just teasin' ya." I said giggling.

"I do hope you do let her know soon." Carlisle said coming in from the hallway behind the stairs.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"Because if you don't, you'll regret it. I know these things, Jacob. I am three hundred years old after all." Carlisle said matter-of-factly.

"Fine. I'll tell her. In three days." Jake said smiling at me.

"Urg. Jacob Black, you'll be the death of me!" I said taking the box with the remaining cookies off the counter and racing upstairs to where Seth's room was.

I knocked on the door and he opened it. I tossed the box at him, and ran off to Carlisle and Esme's room where Emmett still hung upside down from the bed.

I guess it was just one of those crazy days I had with my loving, crazy family. I wasn't going to give up too easily, though. I had to find out what Jacob was afraid of!

A/N: So. Whatcha think? I know, I know. Boring chapter. But I want this story to be long, so like I said above, please bare with me. I will take requests for other chapters too. I'd like to see at least 3 reviews on this chapter. Just three, is that too much to ask for? I would like to thank the two reviewers that have stuck with me so far in this sequel: jammin2788, and leahluvzHG. It means a lot that you two have stuck with me throughout this story so far! Thank you!

Also, please go vote on my pole. If you want the summaries, just PM me. I'll send them to you. Until the next chapter!

-RoseNEmmettForever

P.S: Please go check out the story I'm beta-ing for Cullen1723 its called, "Famous Little Surprise" It's a very adorable story. Just tell her RoseNEmmett sent you! Thanks.

RoseNEmmettForever


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome back, Mom

A/N

Hi guys! I bet you're wondering why I've been gone for so long. I'm in school now. And being a junior isn't all it's cracked up to be. Homework takes over my daily life. Except weekends of course. I write chapters whenever I have time. Like right now, I'm in English. So this works out just fine! What the teachers don't know won't hurt them, right? Hah!

So, enjoy. This one is a little fun. It's a little twist that you'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A few days after our bakery and snail talk escapades, the phone rang. Noone thought anything of it. Usually, it was Grandpa Charlie, or Billy looking for Jacob. I ran over to answer it.

Alice had gone to Seattle with Jasper to watch the opening of The Phantom Of The Opera. They had invited me, but it was their fifty-seventh anniversary. I didn't want to intrude. I picked it up.

"Hello, Cullen residence."

"Hello? I'm looking for Isabella?" Who was this?

"May I ask who's calling?"

"This is her mother, Renee. Is she there?" Crap. The one person that Mom hadn't talked to since her change, since I was born, almost three years ago.

What would I tell her? I heard quick footsteps behind me. Rosalie appeared by my side, her hand outstretched for the phone. I handed it to her and stepped back.

I heard both ends of the conversation. "Hello, Renee? This is Rosalie, Bella's sister-in-law. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Bella. Is she there?" Rose smiled. "Yes, just a moment." She put down the phone and ran to get Mom. I ran after her.

"Rose, wait. She doesn't know—" "She'll have to talk to her sooner or later." Mom came down the stairs, looking confident.

"Excuse me," She said. She picked up the phone, took a deep long breath, and answered, "Hello? mom? I missed you!" "I missed you, too, sweetheart. How are you? It sounds like marriage suits you." "Thank you, Mom. How've you been?" I smiled to myself and walked away, quietly. This was a mother daughter conversation. I walked into the kitchen for something to eat. Esme was there already, starting dinner.

"Was that Renee on the phone?" "Yes," I answered, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the kitchen table.

"I wonder why—"

"Mom! Seth won't let me play!" Emmett said, running in from the living room.

"Jeez. Seth, let him play. Please?" Esme shouted.

I never understood why they still acted like ten year olds. But Esme seemed to enjoy it. Dad would occasionally act that way. Most of the time he just read or played the piano.

"No! He made me lose!" Seth shouted. "Nuh-uh!" Emmett yelled back.

"Guys! Be quiet. Mom's Mom's on the phone." I said, grabbing a foam dice and tossing it at Emmett's head. He snickered and ran off, the dice in his hand.

Esme had bought a lot of these so us girls could throw them at the guys whenever they were too noisy, or they just pissed us off. Carlisle and Dad were never recipients of this torture. They just laughed and walked away.

I heard Mom's fast footsteps running toward us. She looked panicked.

"Bella dear. What's wrong?" Esme asked from the sink.

"Renee's at the airport. She wants to see me. What do I do? What about Renesmee? What do I say? I can't possibly say that she's mine and Edward's. She—"

"Love," Dad said coming in from outside. "She'll have to know sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before she realized you still looked like you're a teen," Mom sighed. "Well...I guess. Renesmee you finally get to meet your grandmother!" She said, smiling brightly at me.

"I can't wait," I said just as a foam dice thwacked me on the back of my head. I threw the apple core into the trash can, grabbed the dice and ran into the living room.

"Who threw this?" I asked, waving the blue and white dice in the air.

"He did it!" Emmett and Seth said pointing at each other.

"I want an honest answer," I said flicking off the TV.

"Sorry," Emmett said.

I sighed.

"Emmett, you have to learn—" "To grow the hell up!" Rosalie said, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"I can't, guys. It's in my nature!" He said.

"Well you're going to have to learn fast. Bella's Mom's coming and you need to act like a college student. Or at least one who just graduated." she said sighing.

"Fine. Fine." Emmett said. "Tell Seth—" "He's a teenager." I replied. "But he's—" "No buts, now help us clean up your mess," Esme said coming in with a broom.

"Move your butt, Emmett. Go help Renesmee get the guest room ready." He sighed and followed me up the stairs.

"Don't be such a party pooper," I said, straightening the room up. "I'm not a party pooper," Emmett said as he pushed the dark blue curtains aside. "This room needs light." He said.

"Sure does," I said going into the bathroom. I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned, Emmett looked sheepish. "What in the world?" I asked, pointing to the little furry animals that were wiggling on the ground, on the counter, and even in the bathtub.

"Uh... Ness, I was thinking that maybe—"

"Esme!" I screeched.

Esme and Carlisle were in the room in seconds.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked. "Look. What are those?" Esme gasped, and turned to Emmett. Carlisle walked into the bathroom and scooped up the creatures with the dustpan.

"They're Hamsters," Emmett said. "Why were they in here?" Esme asked. "They needed a home." "Where did you get them?"

Emmett fell silent. "Answer me." Esme said. "I got them from the pet store."

"We'll finish this discussion later. Now, go back downstairs," Esme commanded. Emmett dragged his feet as he walked out.

"Where do we put these?" I asked. "I don't know, sweetheart." Esme said. Carlisle grabbed an empty cardboard box from the closet and dropped them all in. "I'll keep these in my study." He said sighing.

I cleaned the toilet (even though it was already spotless) And the sink and tub. I hoped Emmett wouldn't do anything stupid while Mom's Mom was here. I opened the windows to let the fresh air in.

I walked down just in time to see Mom and Dad get into the Volvo. I waved and sat on the couch. Emmett plopped down beside me tossing something brown and fuzzy into the air. Oh please not again!

"What is that, Emmett?" "A ham... 'er I mean tennis ball." "Emmett," I said already feeling slightly annoyed.

"It's a tennis ball! Seriously!" I threw a couch cushion across the room, frustrated. "Emmett. How in the world does Rosalie deal with you?" I said snatching the wiggling creature from his hand.

"Its not easy." Rosalie said coming into the living room her arms crossed. "Rosie!" Emmett whined. "You said I was perfect and—" "Don't you know what sarcasm is?" Jacob interrupted coming down the stairs Seth chasing him.

"Seth don't hurt Jacob," I said. "I won't. Hey, is that a hampster? I want it. Can I have it? Please? Please? Please?" Seth begged his brown eyes eyeing the little hampster in my hands.

"Sure. Keep it." I said handing it over to him. He smiled and took it happily. "One down… 14 more to go." Carlisle said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Seth yelled excitedly as he followed Carlisle. Ever since the wolves in Jacob's pack moved in, the younger ones (Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry.) Had begun calling Esme Mom. Sometimes, Seth would throw his arms around Carlisle's neck and call him Dad.

I could tell they enjoyed it. They always smiled whenever that happened. Seth talked animatedly about his new pet.

"Oh, the joys of furry creatures." Rosalie said. "That's not important right now, Rose. I don't wanna eat human food for a weekend, or however long she's staying for." Emmett complained.

"Deal with it." I said. "But why?" Emmett asked."Because she's already going to have to get used to the idea that her one and only daughter is different in more ways than one." I said.

"Oh." Emmett said suddenly more interested in picking at a piece of string off his shirt. Emily walked past with Sam. They were carrying their bags. "Where are you going?" I asked.

Sam smiled. "Back home. Billy called. Five new wolves phased… and I need to be 't worry kid. We'll be fine." "Alright. Take care. Emily, you call me if anything new happens." I said. "Will do. Boys, behave for Esme. She can only take so much of you. Seth, Leah. I'll tell Sue you're alright." She said.

"Cool." Seth said. He was staring at his hamster who was walking up his arm squeaking the whole way. Emily and Sam left a few minutes later. Esme and Rose had loaded their car with all of Emily's food. Along with a few things Kim had left behind.

Kim had left a few days ago to be with Jared. It worked out fine. Claire's parents were okay with the idea of her staying here with us. Emily had fussed over her before she left promising to be back soon.

"Do you think she'll be afraid of us after she finds out what Bella is?" Emmett asked. "If she has an open mind like Charlie, she won't be." Carlisle replied. "But if she is… and she tells someone, we'll be in trouble won't we?" Emmet asked.

"I don't know anymore. We're going to have new rules starting in a few days. Let's hope they're better than the ones the others had." Carlisle said walking over to sit on the couch with one of his thik books.

I heard tires on the dirt road to our house. Everyone gathered in the living room to see what would happen. Jacob ran in, his hair a mess but he was presentable.

I heard Rose quietly whispering to Emmet. "Don't mess up, babe." "I'll try not too." He said.

I heard Mom as she stepped out of the Volvo. "Do you need help with that, Mom?" "No, dear. Its okay. Thank you for offering." "Anytime Mom."

They walked cautiously up the steps. I could tell my Mom was a little nervous. Renee was the first through the door. I didn't know what to expect when I saw her. I was surprised to see that Mom resembled her a bit. The same colored hair, and facial features.

Renee had blue eyes, however and laugh lines. She was still very pretty, though. "Mom… you remember the Cullens?" Mom asked. "Of course. How could I forget them? They're family."

Questions flooded my mind. Would she like me?What would she say when she finds out I'm her biological grand daughter? Will she tell anyone? I turned to Dad who looked confident. I trusted him.

"Hi, Mom!" Emmett said throwing himself at her and crushing her in a big hug. "Strike 1." I whispered. Rosalie's lips twitched but she stayed put.

Renee looked surprised and returned the hug. "Um… hi… uh… um ..." "Emmett." Emmett corrected proudly. "Yes. Hi Emmett." "Hi!" He said.

The back door burst open and Alice and Jasper ran in with groceries in their hands. "Mom! Dad! We're home." Carlisle ran over to greet them. "Oh, sweetheart, we missed you." Carlisle said hugging Alice.

"We missed you too, Dad. College isn't as fun as we thought it would be, but we're home for the summer now." Esme and Carlisle took the groceries from them. The two came to join the gathering.

Something was up. Alice must've seen something. That or this is all just a charade. "Alice. Its so good to see you again.!" Renee gushed.

"Its great to see you too, Renee." Alice said hugging her gently.

Jacob stood protectively in front of me. "Jakey. She's only a human." I whispered low enough so only he could hear. He huffed, but stayed put.

"You must be Jacob." Renee said looking over at my Fiancé. "Yup. That's me." He said smiling. They shook hands. "Mom? There's someone I want you to meet." Mom said.

"Bella! Are you expecting?" She asked. "She was expecting almost three years ago." Emmett said. "Strike 2!" I whispered a little bit louder. Rosalie grabbed Emmett by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Bella. Where's the baby?" Renee asked. "Way to go, dumbass!" Seth yelled toward the kitchen. "Mom. I'm not expecting. Emmett's just… silly. Don't mind him." Mom said.

"I told you, its in my nature!" Emmett yelled back. I heard Carlisle whispering something threw clenched teeth. Uh-oh. Mad Carlisle wasn't fun. "Why don't you sit Mom?" Renesmee, could you come here please?" Mom said, sounding more relaxed.

I considered staying hidden behind my werewolf, but I didn't want to make my Mom angry either. Renee sat down on the couch. "Here it goes." I whispered. Jacob squeezed my arm as I took a step forward.

"Mom. This is my… adoptive daughter. Renesmee." Renee gasped and looked me over. Please, don't let her see Mom's eyes. Please don't let her see…

"Bella. She's beautiful. Oh, I have a grand daughter!" She stood and wrapped me in a warm hug. "Oh, you're so beautiful. I'm your grandma Renee." I ssmiled I couldn't help myself.

"Hi. I'm Renesmee." I said. Mom looked relieved. I think this will actually work!

Renee sat with me on the couch, and asked me various questions. What my favorite colors were. How I loved my "adoptive mom", What school I went to. Easy, normal human questions.

If she only knew that Mom was my real Mom, and that I wasn't Dad's niece. I swear if Emmett slips up one more time, we'll all be dead!

"Renesmee, what are your favorite books? Are you into the romantic classics? Your Mom is just like that. She loves Shakespear and—" "Yes, I like those too." I said. "Wonderful!" We chatted for a while longer. Esme came into the living room. "Dinner's ready." She announced.

Please, please, please don't let Emmett say something stupid! "Mom? Can I eat in the forest?" Emmett asked looking down at the delicious looking lasagna, garlic bread and green salad. I swear that if Rosalie were human right about now, her face would have been deep red from how pissed off she was.

"Emmett! Really?" Alice asked gingerly sliding a small piece of the food into her mouth.

"Yeah really. I wanna enjoy this out in the wilderness, with the griz—" "That's enough, Emmett Cullen!" Esme said, raising her voice.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Strike 3." I said. "Nessa." Mom warned. "Sorry." I said digging into my dinner. I could tell the vampires were trying hard not to look so disgusted while eating.

"Bella, you look very well." Renee complimented Mom again for the hundredth time. "Thank you Mom." "When did you two decide that you wanted to adopt?"

Dad and Mom exchanged a quick glance. "A month after we were married." Mom replied spearing a cherry tomato with her fork.

"It took a lot outta her, but she finally got what she wanted." Emmett added. Rosalie growled low enough so only we could hear.

"Oh?" Renee asked seeming interested. Crap. Here we go.

"Oh yeah. You shoulda seen her. She used up so much of her energy it was almost like she needed to drink blood to survive! Then nearly at the end all that work nearly killed her but luckily for Edward he saved her life with his—""

"Insurance." Esme cut in. "What insurance company do you use, Edward? My daughter looks great!"

"He uses Voltur—" Rosalie jumped up, grabbed Emmett by the arm, and dragged him outside. "Strike 4!" Rosalie hissed. "Whoah! There're 4 strikes in baseball?" Emmett asked as they walked out.

"Is everything okay?" Renee asked.

Mom glared out the back door then turned to her. "Fine. Rosalie probably needed some fresh air. She's very sensitive, you know."

"It's a family run ensurance company… its not well-known, but it works great." Dad said. I knew he couldn't think of anything else to say. Heck, I don't even know what to say! Emmett and Rosalie came back in. Emmett looked sheepish as he took his seat.

"Sorry. I just didn't feel well. I feel better now, though." Rosalie said. To prove her point, she shoveled in a forkful of cheesy goodness into her mouth.

"Take some Pepto. It helps me a lot." Leah said. "Thanks." Rosalie replied.

Renee ate in silence then. She looked at each of us, suspiciously. Emmet was so gonna die! "I just noticed something." Renee said looking straight at Carlisle who had been silent during the meal so far.

He looked a little surprised. "Really?" he asked. "Yes… you say all five of them are adopted? Why do they all have golden eyes like you and your wife?"

An inaudible gasp escaped Jasper's lips. "We all go threw this special process where our eyes start out this awesome shade of—" "Strike 5!" Rosalie said, growing more frustrated by the second. This was not gonna end good at all.

"Now there're are 5 strikes?" Emmett asked sounding a little baffled. "In your case, yes. Sorry bro." Quil said laughing. "I hate Emmettball!" Emmett whined as he picked up his fork.

"What he means is… we go in to see our family Optometrist. He supplies our unique colored contacts for our eyes. It's a family tradition." Carlisle said. Oh, yes. Grandpa Carlisle saved the day!

Emmett smiled wide and said, "Yeah, that's one-hundred percent true. In fact, Bella got her first pair a year ago, like six months after renesmee was born 'er I mean—" Oh, shit. Here it goes. I think I should leave the table. Unless someone can come up with a good save!

"Born into the family. Rosalie said. "Yes, born into the family. As in, when we took her in as our own." Alice said.

Renee didn't looked convinced. I finished my dinner and stood. "Thank you, Grandma." I said. "You're welcome."Esme replied. I ran into the kitchen and tossed my plate into the sink. Just as I was about to turn around, I heard 15 separate gasps of horror and surprise as Emmett flew into the kitchen. "Emmett!" Rosalie hissed. Crap, no getting out of this one.

"He's known for his sudden bursts of adrenaline. I talked to the doctors at the hospital, and they say its perfectly normal for a boy his size." Carlisle said. Renee laughed nervously in response. Shoot. Now what?

"You better have flown in here for a good reason!" I whispered. "Yeah… um I'm sorry for what I said You know, about you being born into the family? I feel bad." "You better feel bad." I said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. He sighed and slowly walked back into the dining room.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Renee." Emmett said sounding apologetic. How he did it without laughing, I didn't know. But hey, at least he was improving, right?

The rest of dinner went smoothly. I knew that as soon as Renee was asleep, they'd all go and expel all that food in the forest somewhere. Too bad they couldn't taste just how amazing it was.

We went into the living room to watch the TV. Mom and Renee sat on the loveseat together remembering old memories. "Bella, do you still have the quilt I made you?" Mom smiled. "Yes. Of course. I use it whenever its cold." Mom said. I got that bad feeling in my stomach whenever Emmett was about to say something inappropriate.

"She's never cold anymore though, Renee. I mean her and Edward are practically the same temperature now." Renee looked a little surprised. "Well, all humans are the same temperature." Renee said. "Yeah, I guess, except for Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry. They're at a toasty one hundred and—"

"Strike seven and your not makin' it to VAMPIRE heaven. Strike seven and your not makin' it to VAMPIRE heaven. Strike seven and your not makin' it to VAMPIRE heaven." Embry KEPT CHANTING QUIETLY.

Rosalie looked like she was about to explode. Leah saw this and cracked a smile at her. "Need that Pepto now, girl?" Rosalie nodded and followed her upstairs.

Emmett stood and ran after them. "Leah, why do you have Pepto anyway? Doesn't your Wolf body burn it—" Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen, my office, Now!" Carlisle boomed. He was so in for it!

TBC…

A/N SO? What did you think? I had to add some humor in here. I mean, I owe you all a great chapter right? There you have it! Please, R and R! Thanks. Until next week…

-RosenEmmettForever-


	6. Chapter 6: Discoveries

A/N So, I decided that I'd be very generous and post this chapter a day after my last one. So here you have it. Enjoy. What did you think of last chapter? Please R and R! Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

PREVIOUSLY…

We went into the living room to watch the TV. Mom and Renee sat on the loveseat together remembering old memories. "Bella, do you still have the quilt I made you?" Mom smiled. "Yes. Of course. I use it whenever its cold." Mom said. I got that bad feeling in my stomach whenever Emmett was about to say something inappropriate.

"She's never cold anymore though, Renee. I mean her and Edward are practically the same temperature now." Renee looked a little surprised. "Well, all humans are the same temperature." Renee said. "Yeah, I guess, except for Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embry. They're at a toasty one hundred and—"

"Strike seven and your not makin' it to VAMPIRE heaven. Strike seven and your not makin' it to VAMPIRE heaven. Strike seven and your not makin' it to VAMPIRE heaven." Embry KEPT CHANTING QUIETLY.

Rosalie looked like she was about to explode. Leah saw this and cracked a smile at her. "Need that Pepto now, girl?" Rosalie nodded and followed her upstairs.

Emmett stood and ran after them. "Leah, why do you have Pepto anyway? Doesn't your Wolf body burn it—" Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen, my office, Now!" Carlisle boomed. He was so in for it!

I could tell Carlisle was probably going to break something. Hopefully, it wouldn't be anything valuable. Esme would be quite sad if he did. Carlisle marched up to Emmett, took him by the arm, and led him up the stairs.

Renee watched them go, then she turned to Mom. Crap, the moment we'd all been dreading. "Bella. What's going on here?"

"What are you talking about, Mom?" "Fast running? Eating in the woods? Golden eyes? Wolf bodies? Isabella, what are you getting yourself into? And what did Emmett mean when he said Renesmee was born into the family?"

Oh, damn, where's Carlisle? Oh, someone please, say something. Jasper flipped the TV off, cleared his throat and excused himself.

"I'll erm… come with you." I said quickly jumping up to follow him. Mom and Dad didn't move. "Well, I'm gonna go… walk around the erm… property." Quil said. Him, Embry and Seth ran out the back door.

Jacob followed Jasper, Alice, Claire and I upstairs. We ran into my room. "Now what"! As soon as she learns about us, we're screwed!" Jasper said panicking. "What do we do?" I asked. "I don't know… I can't see the future yet… your parents must still be deciding." Alice said.

She looked frightened. For the third time in my life, I felt truly frightened. Would Renee tell people bout what we were? Would people believe her? Would Gianna and Marcus turn against us and create an army to kill us off?

I listened to the whole conversation the adults were having downstairs. Carlisle was just finishing his rules and guidelines to Emmett's latest punishment. He walked out of his office, and walked down the stairs. Emmett walked into the room followed by Rosalie and Leah.

We all glared at him. "Okay. Okay. Fun's over. I know its my fault that I probably wrecked Bella's relationship with her Mom. I really feel bad for it. I said a bunch of stupid things I know I shouldn't have said."

"A bunch of stupid things? Emmett, that's not even enough to cover half the crap you said out there!" Rosalie hissed. "I know. Like I said earlier, I shouldn't have said any of it. I just wanna make it up to you guys. Especially Bella… and her Mom. What do we do?"

"Right now, we're just hoping that we don't get killed, or worse." Jacob said. We stood there, and listened. "I would love some explnations. Please"? Renee said. I could tell this was going to be a rough night.

Carlisle cleared his throat and began. "Renee, keep in mind that what we're about to tell you doesn't leave this house. We can't have people knowing about us. Its important that you don't ever let any of this slip. Understood?"

"Why should I have to keep this hidden? Is it really that life endangering that I have too—" "Yes, it is." Mom cut in. Renee sighed. "Well, okay then. What is it?"

"Well, we're vampires. But not the vampires you read, or hear about. We originate from Italy. We're called **Stregoni Benefici. We consider ourselves vegitarians. We don't drink human blood. We hunt animals. Some extended cousins of ours follow our diet." **

**Carlisle already sounded tired after just that small explanation.**

"**So… your saying, that my daughter is a… vampire?" "Yes." Carlisle said.**

**It was quiet… too quiet then… "Do you know how much danger Renesmee is in? Do you know that one wrong move from Emmett could kill her?!" **

**Jacob snorted. "Count on her to blame you for her only granddaughter's death." Jacob said.**

"**Mom… there's more. Renesmee is my… biological daughter. I gave birth to her… a month after the wedding. Edward and I… conceived her on our wedding night."**

"**We didn't even think it was possible. When Bella found out she was expecting… we didn't know what would happen." Dad explained. Renee gasped. "She's your daughter?"**

"**Yes. She's ours. She was fast-growing. Edward changed me so I could live with her. She grew faster than any newborn. She eats food, and drinks blood. She can go to school in the sunlight without a problem."**

"**What do you mean the sunlight?"**

**Carlisle shifted in his chair. "We sparkle in the sunlight. So much so that we can't be out and about without our skin shining brightly." "How old do you live to be?" Renee asked.**

"**We live… forever." Mom said. "We're frozen in time. We don't move forward. We stay frozen in the time we were changed. I will never grow old… Renesmee will live forever as well." It was silent again.**

"**Forever?" Renee asked. "Yes." Dad answered. Wow, this was going better than had expected. "What was the ensurance Emmett spoke of? Was it your… um… venom?" Renee asked Dad.**

"**Yes." Dad replied. "How long does it take for you to become a… vampire?" "Two to three days." Carlisle said.**

"**Is it painful?" "Very." Esme said.**

"**Oh, honey." Renee said getting up off the couch and giving Mom a hug. "Its okay Mom. I'm fine now."**

"**I'm so glad you are, baby. Really I am."**

**The conversation continued for a few more minutes. Then Dad called for us all to come back downstairs.**

**I was the first one down. Renee grabbed me and squashed me in a warm embrace. "I love you so much, dear." She said. "No matter what you are."**

"**Thanks, Grandma." I said, tears spilling down my cheeks too. Jacob raced forward and took me into his arms. "Sssshhh, its okay, love." He whispered. Renee looked at us.**

"**Oh yeah, Jacob's her imprint." Dad added casually. "He's a werewolf. But not the kind you think. He's a shapeshifter. He protects us. More so, because of my daughter."**

**Everything was back in place. I hope it would stay this way.**

"**Ah! Dad, the hampsters are in the bathtub!" Seth yelled.**

**Oh… here we go again.**

**A/N So? What do you think? I hope you like it. I wanted you guys to have two chapters in one week. Enjoy it! Until Sunday…**

**-RoseNEmmettForever-**


	7. Chapter 7: Not your ordinary day

A/N Hi guys. Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter. It means so much when people tell me they'll support me through the story. Also, I love hearing people's thoughts on what should happen in future chapters. So, here's a request from one of my lovely readers! Actually, its two requests. Like I said, I'm trying to keep this story long, so requests are welcome. Read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Carlisle got up and went upstairs. It was going to be one of those nights, where everything went and turned into chaos for the poor werewolves.

Renee chuckled, and sat down. "You know girls, I kind of had my suspicions." "Suspicions about what, Mom?" Mom asked. "About Renesmee being yours. I saw your eyes, sweetie. They look just like your mother's when she was human."

"Oh, really?" I asked sitting on the couch. Jacob sat next to me and draped his arm around my shoulders. "Yes. Just like hers and Charlie's. What is an imprint, exactly?"

Jacob shifted uncomfortably and snickered. "What?" I asked. "Its… kind of like… everything changes." "Well, we all figured that much, you dork." Mom said.

Jacob sat straight and looked over at me. "What, Jacob? Why do you look so uncomfortable? Is it awkward talking about this? I can leave." I said beginning to stand. He reached out and pulled me back into his side. "No… its just, I haven't told anyone what its like except for your mother erm… during a rather… um interesting part of our lives…" He said trailing off and looking over at Mom.

"What part of your lives?" Renee asked. Mom socked Jacob playfully on the shoulder. Ew. Were they seriously gonna talk about when my imprint had a thing for my Mom? I am so getting out of here.

"Mom, can we discuss this… at a later time? I really—" "Nonsense. I am really curious. Please, do tell." Dad shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Renesmee, don't we have that one thing to fix upstairs, the closet door in your room?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes, we do. Let's go Dad. I'll get the tools from th—" "Oh no you don't, if I'm telling this story I'm not—" "They aren't part of it, honey. Let them go, Jacob, sit." Renee commanded. Dad and I ran for the garage. Rose sat under her BMW, wrench in hand.

"Don't tell me Renee is asking about the whole love train—" "Don't say it." Dad muttered coming in behind me. "Edward, its not that bad, I mean what could Jacob possibly tell her?" "Guess we'll find out." Emmett said in a singsong voice as he danced, yes danced into the garage.

I heard Jacob clear his throat. "Renee, remember the time when… Bella was in her zombie state?" I saw Dad wince. "Yes… why?"

"Well, um… when Edward left me… I kind of turned to Jacob for help… and kind of… sort of… started feeling the same way he felt for me…" Mom said. I could tell she hoped Jacob would take it from where she left off. I heard Renee's gasp from where we stood. "You… did? How? It always seemed like you only loved—"

"I needed distractions. I needed to forget him. I needed to believe what he said." "What did he say?" "He told me I wasn't good for him. And that I had to forget about him." I looked at Dad, shocked. "Yu told her what?!"

Dad sighed. "It was the only way I could let her go." "You lied to her, Dad? Didn't you feel awful afterwards?" "I felt terrible for—" "At least you didn't say that she died when she didn't." Rosalie said.

"Who in the world would have told you that? Emmett, was it you?" "No." He said. "We'll discuss this later." Dad said. "Okay." I agreed.

"And then what?" Renee asked. "I found Jacob. We became close friends. That is, until we went to a movie theater."

"I became a wolf that night. I phased when I was far enough away from Bella. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to do what Edward had done." "He didn't call me. I kept calling, but I kept getting excuses from his father. He said Jacob couldn't talk, that he was sick."

"Then I went to her house one night, and I told her to try to remember what I had told her the time she had gone to the beach with her friends." "I fell asleep and when I awoke, I put two and two together. I knew what he was. When I went to his house, and found him sleeping, I knew I had to confront someone. I found one of the boys who had been a wolf for a longer period of time. The wolf boy tried attacking me… and Jacob saved me from being shredded to bits." "

Alice came back a few days later. They went to Italy to try to save Edward from exposing himself to the humans. That's when she was given the deadline to become one of them… then that's when things changed."

"Two weeks after the wedding, I got sick. I thought nothing of it. Until I saw the bump in the mirror. We couldn't believe what was happening. When Carlisle told me that I was going to have this baby, I didn't know what to expect. That is, until, it started draining me of my energy and neutriance. I had to drink blood to sustain myself. I couldn't keep down solids. I had to become a vampire, when Renesmee broke her way out of me. It wasn't ever her intention. Edward could read her thoughts, even before she was out of the womb. She was a lover. She didn't wat to hurt mme."

"Edward can read thoughts?" Renee asked, shocked. I knew they forgot to tell her something. "Yes, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control your emotions. Renesmee shows you things by touching you. I'm a shield."

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" "They weren't given gifts. We believe it comes with them from their human life. The gifts, I mean. Of course, Renesmee got hers from her father."

Renee was amazed. "I won't ask any more questions. Thank you for filling me in. Now, Jacob, what in the world is imprinting?" "Its like… she becomes the center of the universe. Its not gravity holding you down to the ground anymore. Its her. Or him, in Leah's case. But you would do anything, be anything for her. From the first time you see her, she becomes the reason for your existence."

"Is that what happened when you met Renesmee?" "Yes." Jacob said. I smiled. Why hadn't Jacob ever told me this before? Was it that emotional? It didn't matter anymore, I loved him just the same.

I ran in and threw my arms around his neck. I didn't know what got into me, but I felt the sudden urge to just kiss him. "Jasper, stop that." Dad warned. Jasper chuckled, and I released Jacob. "Sorry." I whispered. He smiled, and I sat next to him on the couch.

"You two are so adorable. When's the wedding?" Renee asked. "six months." I said. "Are you excited?" "Yes." I said, squeezing Jake's hand.

It was already ten, so Mom walked Renee upstairs to the guest room. I guess I'd better go to sleep. "Good night, Mom, Dad, Renee." I said, hugging and kissing them as I went into my room. "Good night, sweetie. See you tomorrow." Renee said. Jake smiled at her, and said good evening. He ran out the back door and a few minutes later, I heard a soft tapping on my window.

I jumped up and slid the window open. Jacob flew in and plopped down on the bed. "It went pretty well considering." I said sitting next to him. "Very well." He said wrapping his arm around my waist. "lay with me." He said. I slid down on the fluffy pink comforter, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you what I'm afraid of?" he said, suddenly changing the subject. "No, you said you'd tell me. Its been six days, Jakey. You were supposed to tell me three days ago. I'm sad."

"I'll tell you. You ready?" You promise you won't laugh." "Jake, if its funny, chances are, I'll laugh nonstop." I said giggling.

Jake sighed and looked at me, looking scared. "Okay, okay. I'll try not to laugh." "

"I'm afraid of… your Dad." I looked at him, unable to make a sound. I couldn't even laugh. Yet. After about two minutes I said, "You're afraid of my father?" I asked. "Yes. From the day I first met you, I knew I'd have to be afraid of him. Why? Because he could literally rip me to shreds."

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked Jake right in the eyes. "Jacob William Black. My Daddy would never hurt you. He knows how much we care and love each other. He knows that if one of us is killed, the other would be alone, with no one in the world to love them as much as the other person did."

He cupped my face in his hands and brought it close to his. "Renesmee, this is one of the million reasons why I love you. You know just about anything. You know your Dad better than anyone." I kissed him softly, and lay my head on his chest.

"And someday, you'll know him just as much as me." "I hope." He said, closing his eyes. "Jake?" I asked. "Hmm?" "Do you want kids?"

His eyes popped open. "Um… Ness… er… yeah. Why do you ask?" "Jake, you seem a bit surprised, is there something you want to—"

"No. No. Not at all. I just don't know what to expect when they're here, that's all." "Well they certainly won't be normal human children, that's for sure." I said smiling at him.

"Ness?" "Hmm?" "Have you been tested for umm… well you know." "For what?" "Can you have kids?" He asked quietly. "Carlisle and Dad think so. I'm growing at a slower pace now… and I'm going threw the normal… human girl stages… if you know what I mean."

His face turned red. "Yeah… I know what you mean." "Jake, don't be embarrassed. You can ask whatever you like. Don't be afraid." I said.

"Its just… awkward." He said playing with my hair. "How is it awkward?" "I don't know. Maybe its because we just haven't had these kind of discussions before, you know?" "I see what you mean. But Jacob, we have forever to have these discussions. Now stop being so afraid to ask." "Okay. Okay." He said rolling over on his side.

"Renesmee?" He whispered. "What?" "Guess what?" "What?" I said. "I love you." "I love you too." "Jacob?" "Yeah?" "Do you realize, if we have kids, we won't be able to sleep like we do now?"

"Why do you think I enjoy every minute of this?" He said taking me into his arms and holding me close to him. "I better enjoy this while it lasts. Soon, I'll have to deal with backaches, heartburn, swollen ankles, cravings. Not to mention I'll be as fat as a whale and you won't want to—"

"Oh, Nessie. Don't say that." He said. "Why shouldn't I?" "I love you, no matter what size you are." He said. "I love you so much." I said. "I love you too."

"Good night, Jakey." "Good night, Ness." He whispered as I closed my eyes. I heard beeping and I opened my eyes to a bright white light shining in my face.

"Nessie, meet your baby boy." Mom said handing me a small warm bundle. I looked down at the baby that lay in my arms. He was beautiful. Perfect. Everything about him resembled his father. His dark skin, and dark hair. His mouth, his deep set eyes. Everything about him was all Jacob. I turned to my right, and saw Jacob smiling down at me, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Jake. Have you held your son yet?" I asked. He shook his head and I held him out to him. With shaking hands he took our baby into his muscular arms. He smiled down at him as the baby looked up at him.

"Hi. I'm your Daddy. We're going to have so much fun together." He said. I scooted over on the bed, and he sat next to me. I saw Dad at the foot of the bed, standing next to Carlisle. "Hi. I'm your Mommy. I love you so much." I said leaning forward to kiss the baby's cheek.

"What's his name?" Mom asked. I opened my mouth to tell her, but I saw dark spots covering my eyes. When I opened my eyes again, I was back in my bedroom. Jake snored softly in my ear.

I hoped that beautiful dream would come true someday… soon. I closed my eyes, and dreamed some more.

A/N So? What did you think? Did you like it? Please let me know! Thanks so much for those of you who keep up with all my stories. I love you all so much for supporting me through my weird, irregular updating schedule. I hope that you'll continue with me through all my other stories as well. Thanks again! Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8: My Dear Uncle Emmett

A/N Hi all. I hope 2013 has been a great year for you so far. I'll post 1 chapter today, there's a lot of great stuff happening in these next three chapters. That's why I'm posting today, Saturday and Sunday! I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All belongs to Stephinie Meyer.

Having Renee over had its advantages, and disadvantages. Yes, she knew about the vampire and werewolf world, and stuff. But we had to be careful around her. She knew about the super speed, super hearing, and the animal blood diet. But she didn't know about the super strength, how we actually didn't eat food, the rate of how we spoke to each other, and how they never slept. I didn't know if Momma would eventually tell her any of it, or if she'd just let her figure it out. Whatever the case may be, I enjoyed having my Grandma here with us.

Emmett continued to be as goofy as ever. That seeme to be his passtime. As I walked down the hall the morning after Renee arrived, I found him hanging off the banister. His toes were curled around the handrail. "Emmett. Get down from there." I said pulling at one of his feet. "Why? Its my version of Yoga. Rose said I could try it." "Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. You are one strange character. Say, did your Mom drop you on your head when you were a baby?" I asked. I couldn't help myself, I had to ask him. He looked up at me with a huge grin.

"I don't know. I think my brother did once. But I was thirteen at the time. I was super smart back then. Heck, I think I'm still pretty smart now." "Keep the dream alive. What was your GPA when you graduated high school?" I asked. He chuckled. "Oh, Nessa, Nessa. Of course it was a four point zero all four years. But, I didn't make valedictorian. I guess I was too good-looking for them."

"Emmett, stop being so arrogant. I'm surprised you didn't chase Rosalie away." Dad said as he walked up the stairs with Carlisle. "Morning Dad, Carlisle." I greeted them. "Good morning." They said. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, get down from there, right now." Carlisle said. Great, I didn't want Carlisle angry this early in the morning. "Its my version of—" "Yoga. I know, I know. You've only been saying that for the past two hours. Now, get down from there. Didn't you hear what Rosalie said?"

Emmett looked at Carlisle confused. "She said I could." Carlisle sighed. "No Emmett. She said you would be dumb enough to try it. Do you ever pay any attention? Sometimes I wish I could say Edward is my oldest son… some example your setting for him." "Well, Daddykins, if you actually think about it, he is your oldest son. Right?" Emmett started swinging back and forth as he said this. Carlisle smiled thoughtfully at Dad. "Well, yes. You know what? I think I'll give you the honorary title of youngest son, how does that sound to you, Emmett?"

Emmett smiled. "I love it, thanks!" Emmett's toes uncurled from the handrail. "Emmett! Watch out!" Rose jumped up and caught him before he broke the wooden floors, again. That was a weekly event nowadays. It was sad to know that we were all know by names at the local Home Depot now. And everytime we walked threw those revolving doors, one of the workers would spot us and say, "Did Emmett break something again?" Then we'd nod and they'd laugh. It was kind of funny at times, annoying at others.

"Geez, these floors aren't getting any younger, take care of them." Mom said. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, one more floor breaking incident and you polish these floors for two years, is that understood?" Esme said looking sternly at Emmett. "Yes, Mam." He said ppicking himself up off of Rosalie and walking into the kitchen.

"Remember when we scared the crap out of Emmett with the ducks?" Seth asked. I smiled. "Yes. I do. Whatever happened to all those ducks anyway?" "I sent them to the petting zoo." Rosalie said as she concentrated on repainting her nails.

"Hey, can I ask something?" Emmet yelled out. "What?" Rose asked. Emmett rounded the corner a spatula in his left hand. "Why do girls have to paint their nails all the time? I mean I understand its to look cute and all, but seriously? And why must they do their hair, makeup and all that? Yuck just smelling it makes it sound horrible."

"You shouldn't have asked that, Emm. Now you probably got them all mad at you." Jasper said. "Excuse me, Emmett?But do I complain when you wrestle, or watch your sports on TV? Or when you play baseball by yourself, or when you watch your action movies and play all of those redidculous video games?" Rose was fuming. I was so glad I wasn't Emmett at that point. And how in the world was Renee sleeping through all this?

"She's a heavy sleeper, Nessie." Dad answered my question. "Rose, you know I didn't mean it that way. I was just—" "Just what, what was it that you were just doing?!" Rose shrieked. "Rosalie Lillian Hale! Emmett McCarty Cullen! Outside, now!" Carlisle boomed. I hadn't ever seen Carlisle ever get so furious before. I looked at Emmett who was hiding behind Esme. "Hiding behind your mother isn't going to help you any, Emmett. Outside, move it!" Carlisle ordered. Emmett dragged his feet defeatedly as he and Rose walked outside. Carlisle followed still looking pretty angry.

"Is he okay?" I asked cautiously, hoping Carlisle wouldn't hear me and chew me out. Esme smiled. "He's just fed up with Emmett since yesterday. And the fact that he kept messing up at dinner last night. It just all added up. Add that to hanging off the banister, and almost breaking the floors again. That pretty much makes someone snap." We were all quiet for a while listening to Emmett trying to win a losing battle against Carlisle. Rosalie was off the hook apparently.

She came in looking smug. "Hello ladies and gents. May I proceed to finish my nails? Or should I take this elsewhere?" "You may proceed." I said. We continued to listen.

"Do you think that was mature of you to make Rosalie that mad?" Carlisle askd. "N-no Sir… Daddy… Dad." "Then why did you?" "I was just asking a simple question, Dad I didn't think—" "Emmett, do you ever think?" Carlisle interrupted. "I try. I really do. But you know me Carlisle. I tend to be in my own world. I guess I didn't—" "You guess?" "Okay. I'm sorry. I feel horrible. I won't ever say that to anyone again. Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, Emmett. You apologize to your wife. Understood?" "Yes, Sir." "Before you go, Son. What is your obsession with hanging upside down from things?" "I love being a bat, Dad." "Okay, I'm done asking questions. Let's go back inside. One more move like that, and I'll have to start spanking you." Emmett gasped. "Please, don't!"

Carlisle laughed. "I was just teasing you." They walked in, Emmett still had the spatula in his hand. "What are you doing with that?" I asked. "You see dearest niece, I, being the loving son-in-law that I am and all, I have decided that I would make Renee a big breakfast."

"How sweet." Mom said. "Anyone wanna help?" Emmett asked. "I guess I can." I said getting up off the bottom step. "Where's Jake?" I hadn't noticed that he wasn't around. "Went to pick Emily and Sam up. Their car broke down. The new wolves are wel taken care of by Billy, Paul and Jared." Dad explained. "Awesome." I went into the kitchen and helped Emmett assemble a huge breakfast of eggs, pancakes, bacon, saussages, homemade muffins, and freshly squeezed orange juice.

Jacob came in a while later with Emily and Sam. Emily came straight over to me with a huge smile on her face. "Nessa, guess what just happened?" "What?" "They kicked! The babies finally kicked!" I smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations, Em. May I feel?" I was overly excited for her. In a little over four months she'd have those adorable little babies in her arms.

I looked over at Jacob who smiled back. Maybe I'd be just as excited like her one day. "Sure." She said taking my hand, and placing it on her belly. I didn't feel anything for a few seconds, and then I felt my hand being attacked by tiny little nudges. I bent down in front of her. "Hi little ones. I'm your aunt Nessa. I can't wait to see your adorable little faces!" Emily chuckled and turned to Sam. "Come here Sam, I know your dying to feel them kick again."

I smiled and turned back to the platter I was loading up with bacon. I shouted for the boys so they could come and eat. Jacob came over to me. "Sorry I left without warning." He apologized. "Its fine. I don't mind." He kissed my cheek and went to eat with the pack. I sat down after setting all the platters in the middle of the table. Emily already had a plate piled high with food in front of her. Renee came down a few minutes later, already dressed for the day. She said good morning and joined us at the table.

After a while, Jacob said, "What are your plans for today, guys?" I smiled. "More wedding planning." "Hey! Somebody better not be complaining in there!" Alice shouted from her bedroom. "Ali, I'm not complaining. I could leave it all to you and—" 'Ssshhh, don't say that, sweetheart. She'll take that as a command rather than an offer and completely take over and not let you make any decisions what so ever." Mom said chuckling. "I would not do that, Bella!" Alice said running down the stairs. "I was just teasing you, Pixie." "Fine. Are you serious about that though, Ness?"

"No, Ali. I love planning my wedding with you and the rest of you girls. Speaking of which, don't we need to go into town today?" "Actually Ness, I was thinking you could go with Emmett to pick something up for me. If you don't mind?" "Of course I don't mind, what is it?" "I ordered some dresses from Marie, could you go get them?" "Sure. Grandma, wanna come?" I asked. Renee smiled. "First of all, call me Renee honey. Grandma makes me feel old, second of all, I'd love to go."

"Alright. Can I drive Dad?" His head shot up. "Absolutely not, dear. Not until your birthday." "Do I really have to wait until my third birthday, Dad?" "Yes." "Okay." I said, giving up. I really didn't want to fight with Dad today. A few minutes later I was sitting in the backseat of Rosalie's red BMW. Emmett's jeep was undergoing major internal repairs. Rosalie enjoyed tinkering with it a lot. Emmett backed out of the driveway slowly, making sure not to act to inhuman. He was a little saddened that he couldn't go at his usual 115 miles per hour, but he got over it when I promised him a day at the zoo.

Emmett and Renee got along great considering last night's dinner. They laughed, joked, and poked fun of each other. It seemed like Emmett was like the son she never had. We arrived at Marie's an hour later. She smiled when she saw me. "Hello Renesmee. Wedding plans going well?" "Yes, thanks for asking." "What can I help you with?""I'm here to pick some dresses up for Alice." "Oh! Just a second dear. And who are they?" She asked kindly looking over at Emmett and Renee. "That's my big brother Emmet, and my Grandma Renee." They said hello and shook hands before Marie went back to get Alice's dresses.

Ten minutes later we were back in the car with twenty new dresses carefully laid out in the back of the Jeep. Emmett had insisted on doing it himself. With my supervission of course. He had put them from darkest to lightest, but then got bored of doing that and put them from shortest to longest. He stopped after a while and finally decided on putting them from softest to roughest. His words, not mine. He had enjoyed himself while doing it. He even hummed for a while.

On our way back, Renee wanted to stop for a Starbucks drink. A thought suddenly occurred to me. Emmett owed me. So I was thinking… I should make him drink one. My cell buzzed in my pocket. When I answered I heard about 6 hysterical people laughing. "Do it!" Was all Alice said before hanging up. We pulled into the drive through. Emmett was humming "Call Me Maybe".

Renee ordered herself a Double Chocolatey Chip Frapaccino. Emmett looked at the menu, intrigued with what he saw. I ordered the same as Renee. Emmett begged me to get him one. "Please, Ness? Pretty please?" "Okay, fine." I ordered another one for him. He was so excited. Renee laughed. When we pulled up to the window, I saw a familiar face. He looked like Mike Newton from one of Dad's yearbooks. That triggered a memory from a few months ago.

Me sitting at the kitchen table while Mom told her story about meeting Dad. Oh! This is the same mike Newton who flirted, and stalked my Mom! I leaned forward and whispered in Emmett's ear. "Mike Newton. Right?" "Yeah, why?" "You think he'll know who I am?" Emmett chuckled. "Nah, I don't think so. And if he does, he'll probably say you look like Bella's sister, or something." Emmett rolled down his window and Mike handed him a cupholder.

"Three Double Chocolatey Chip Frapaccinos. Would you like anything else?" I smiled and flipped my hair over my shoulder. "No. But thank you anyway." He turned pink and nodded. He handed us our change and we were on our way.

Renee was laughing hard by the time we hit the freeway. "Oh my goodness, Renesmee. You definitely deserve a huge award for that. He didn't even ask your name." "He always flirted with Bella in high school." Emmett added excitedly. I could already tell he was having major trouble controlling himself. He had already taken a big swig of the drink I had gotten him.

Oh goodness, what have I done?

"He did?" Renee asked. "All the time. Edward was always so jealous." Emmett started laughing. "Hey, Ness, remember the ducks?" "Yes, Emmett." "I was such a scaredy cat!" I couldn't help laughing at that. By the time we were entering the three mile long drive to the house, Emmett was laughing like crazy, and bouncing in his seat. Renee and I tried calming him down, but nothing worked. His drink was all gone. I sincerely hoped I wouldn't get in too much trouble.

But Alice had called and said I could. So… I guess I was off the hook. As soon as the car was parked, Emmett sprang out of the car and ran through the front door. Renee sighed, "He always like this?" Yes, I feel exhausted just looking at him act like that." I said climbing out of the car. We walked in side by side. Mom got up to hug us both. "Did you two have fun?" "Yes. I would do it again." Mom looked at me "Sure you would. Just look at Emmett. He looks… happy. What did you do, give him coffee?"

I nodded. "Am I in trouble? Alice said—" 'Oh yes, get your favorite aunt in trouble, why don't you?" My pixie aunt said laughing from where she sat cuddled up to Jasper on the couch. Emily and Sam had their heads close together, reading another book. When Emily saw me, she smiled.

"How're the babies?" I asked her. "They're doing great. Carlisle's going to do another check-up today." She sounded so excited. Esme smiled. "He'll be home around five, don't worry." Esme said patting her shoulder. I looked around the room. "Where's Emmett?" I asked, hoping he wasn't getting himself into a lot of trouble, again.

Dad just smiled, and turned back to the TV. I heard a cell phone ring upstairs. I didn't bother to pay any attention to it. "Jake's out with Quil and Claire." Rose spoke up. She was reading a fashion magazine. I nodded and went upstairs. I passed Carlisle's office. The door was open. Had he gotten home early? I peeked in and smiled. Carlisle sat at his desk, looking at the books on his shelves. Was he waiting for Emily to come up?

"Carlisle, are you waiting for Emily?" I asked. He turned to me, with a goofy grin. Whoa, how had he learned to smile like Emmett? Whatever, he was the leader, he could do whatever he wanted. "Yes." He answered, his lips curving upward. "Do you want me to go get her?" "Yes." He said again, sounding impatient. "okay." Hmm. Odd. He sounded a little like Emmett too. He even smelled almost like him. Wow, my Grandfather was very talented.

I went back downstairs and told Emily Carlisle was ready to see her. "Carlisle isn't home yet, sweetheart." Esme said looking confused. "Yes he is. He's in his office." Esme got up. "And he didn't bother to say hello? Well… that's unusual. Well Emily dear, go on up." Emily and Sam got up and walked upstairs, Esme and I were close behind them. When we got back to Carlisle's office, he was still sitting at his desk, looking at his books.

"Honey, why didn't you come through the door?" Esme asked, still looking confused. He didn't say anything. He just motioned Emily toward the examining table that was set up in the corner. Emily didn't look so sure now. "Um, Carlisle, are you okay?" she asked. All she got in response was a throaty chuckle. She looked toward me. "Ness? Stay with me?" "Okay." I went over and sat next to her. Esme stayed by the door.

Carlisle looked around the room for a moment before pulling a few things out. I looked over at the items he took out of his cabinet. Stethascope, gloves, a syringe? Okay then. He went over to the other side of the room, and got some equipment together. He set a few things up around the table. He seemed more cautious than usual.

"Carlisle, sweetie. You don't seem alright. What's wrong?" "Nothing." He said slapping the pair of gloves on. "Carlisle, you don't sound like yourself…" I said trailing off. There was something really off about this. I studied him more closely. Since when did his hair get bushier? And his arms, they're huge! "Carlisle did you go to the gym?" I asked. Esme looked at him carefully. "When did you get more muscle?"

He didn't answer any of our questions. He just prepared his work area. He signaled for Emily to lift her shirt up. Emily hesitated for a second. Sam squeezed her hand and she did as she was told. He grabbed the bottle full of some light blue gel. He squeezed a huge gob of it, right smack in the middle of her stomach. Emily shivered a little. "Is it cold?" I asked. "Yeah, but it always is. Carlisle, isn't that a little too much?" Emily asked, sounding a little scared. I hadn't ever been in for one of her exams, so I couldn't help her here.

"Carlisle, that's way too much. Are you sure your okay?" I asked. I felt a little uneasy now. Carlisle smirked and grabbed the little wand like object he always used to do ultrasounds. He looked a little puzzled. "What?" Esme demanded. He stared hard at the gel on Emily's stomach. Then, as if a lightbulb had popped on atop his head, he spread the gel carefully on Emily's belly. Once again, he moved the wand around her stomach for a while. He smiled his weirdly abnormal goofy smile at me. He winked.

My phone buzzed again. I picked it up without looking at the screen. I hoped it was Jacob. Maybe he knew what was happenng. Carlisle seemed to be a little nervous. He kept tapping his foot on the ground. He never did that. He was always so serious. Suddenly, a loud guffaw ripped threw Carlisle. I ignored it.

"Hello" "Ness, its Jake. How are you?" He sounded so calm, laid back. "Jakey! What's going on? Carlisle's abnormal. He's not himself." "Ness, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm at the hospital right now and I just saw—" I tuned him out because I was too distracted by what was happening in front of me. Carlisle was still hysterically laughing. Only, something changed. His blonde hair was falling to the left side of his head. He noticed this, and ripped it off. Emily screamed, but Esme and I gasped. Emmett. I should have known! Out of all the things he's done… he had to pretend to be Carlisle? He still kept laughing. I pressed my phone back to my ear.

"Ness, are you still there? I was saying I don't know what you're talking about, because Carlisle's here with me, fixing Claire's broken finger. She'll be okay." I was mad. "Jakey, I love you. I have to go beat up a vampire. Let Carlisle know Emmett tried to impersonate him. Okay?" I heard the amusement in his voice when e replied, "I love you too, see you in a few." He hung up and I handed Emily a few paper towels before chasing Emmett through the house.

"Are you stupid, Emmett? Out of all the things you could have done, you wanted to dress up like Carlisle, wig and all, and trick Emily? What if you did or said something wrong?!" I screamed at him punching his arm. He didn't stop laughing. He just kept laughing and laughing. His huge body shook with guffaws. I heard the rest of the household run up to where I stood over a hysterical Emmett. "What happened?!" Rose demanded. I turned to look at her. "Your husband impersonated a doctor! He could go to jail for that!"

Rosalie's face went from curious to furious in half a second. She grabbed Emmett by his hair and dragged him to their room. He yelped in protest as they went. Mom and Renee looked amused. Dad looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. Alice and Jasper were bent over laughing. "You are all so funny. I am so glad I came to visit when I did." Renee said, a smile spreading across her face. "I'm glad you find us amusing." I said returning the smile.

I heard the front door open. Esme flitted down stairs with me on her heels. The real Carlisle came in. Esme ran to him,, and pecked his cheek. "Oh, thank God! I'm so glad I didn't do anything… disturbing to Emmett when I thought he was you." She said hugging him. He hugged her back with a half smile on his lips. Then, suddenly his head snapped up. "Emmett did what?!" His gold eyes were blazing with fury. "Jacob William Blacck! I thought you told him!" I said turning to my fiancé who was stuffing his face with freshly baked cookies. "I forgot, sorry, Ness. Its just that well, we had a good conversation, ,and some great laughs, and I didn't wanna ruin the mood." I smiled at him. He always thought about others first.

Emmett made Esme, Emily, Sam and I believe he was you. He even had the blonde hair to match." I said. "Where. Is. He?!" he asked through clenched teeth. "Rosalie's room." I said. Carlisle raced up the stairs and banged on Rosalie's door. "Is this a daily event?" Renee asked following us upstairs. "No. Only when Emmett gets crazy. Maybe adopting five teens wasn't such a great idea." Esme said sighing. Rosalie opened the door and let Carlisle in. I heard an almost girlie screech as Emmett ran out. He still wore his costume, minus the blond hair.

Carlisle was close behind, cursing under his breath. "No, don't get me, Daddy! I'll be good! I swear! I swear I will!" Emmett pleaded. Carlisle jumped on his back, and knocked him to the ground. "Emmett McCarty Cullen. What did I tell you would happen if you did this again?" Emmett didn't answer. "Emmett McCarty Cull—"

"You said that if I did it again you'd… you'd whip me!" "Damn right I will." Carlisle growled. Was he actually going to? I'd never seen him this furious. Had he ever spanked them before? Dad shook his head.

Carlisle stood, still holding Emmett by his shirt. "Bend over, Son." Carlisle instructed. Emmett was visibly shaking with fear. "Do we have to do it here in the—" "Now!" Carlisle boomed. Emmett slowly bent forward. He looked like he was about to cry. Carlisle lifted his hand a few inches above his bottom before he started laughing. Emmett looked confused. "What?" Carlisle just kept laughing. Not the hysterical laugh I was scared of. He laughed a belly laugh. "Emmett, did you really think I would… really… spank you? Be real, son. I wouldn't. But may I ask you… of one favor?" he asked, composing himself again.

"What?" Emmett asked. "If you're going to impersonate me, could you try a little better? That was honestly not as good as the one Jasper did in ninety-nine!" Dad, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Rosalie started chuckling. That must've been quite a sight. "I will definitely try harder, Daddy. Promise. Emmett hugged Carlisle and laughed.

"Can I keep these clothes? They feel comfortable. Especially since I don't haveany under—" 'Save it." Dad interrupted him. "Okay, fine. Keep them. Just change out of them for now, please? It feels a little… awkward." Carlisle said, smiling and looking like his old self again.

"Deal." Emmett ran off. Carlisle headed for his office. "Emily, check-up time. I promise, its really me this time." Carlisle said as he walked inside.

What a day it has been!

I looked at my family and smiled. "Did anyone get that on camera?" Rosalie held up a small blue camera. "All on here!" We burst out laughing. "Keep it as blackmail." Mom said. Rosalie nodded and ran into her room. Probably to hide it. I went back downstairs to enjoy the rest of my afternoon with my love.

A/N So? What did you guys think? I'd just like to give thanks to those who have reviewed all my stories. For those who follow my Christmas story, I didn't get to post those chapters because I was without internet for the whole month of December. I am debating on whether to take it down until next year, or post all the chapters. Let me know in your reviews. Thanks so much. Have a blessed, and happy New Year!

Until Saturday!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	9. Chapter 9: Airport troubles

A/N Hello! Here's another chapter. Someone asked me, "Why do you put Emily's pregnancy in this story so much?" You know, it's a surprise, but I'll tell those who review this chapter. And someone else asked, "Why is Emmett in here a lot more than her parents sometimes are?" Well, you see, Emmett's in it a lot because he and Renesmee get into a lot of funny situations. And she adores him, because he's the outgoing, awesome uncle. Well, I'll answer more questions at the bottom, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

The days flew by and before I knew it, the week was almost over. Which meant that my Grandma would be going home. I really didn't want to let her go. I finally had a full family. I was happy to be adding her to my guestless. Today was her last full day here. Tomorrow was Sunday. Carlisle had the day off so he, Dad, Mom and I would take her to the airport. She seemed reluctant to leave, too.

"I love it here. I know what you're thinking. Me loving Forks? No, Renesmee. Believe it or not I can honestly say that I love it here now."

"You never liked Forks? Why?" She smiled at me as she started folding her clothes before putting them in to her suitcase.

"When Bella was born, I was young. Too young. I was 19 at the time. Charlie and I had a shotgun wedding. Not a lot of people were pleased with our decisions, but we didn't care what they thought. We were happy with our lives. We didn't want anyone else's opinions to ruin it all for us." I smiled. "And then what?" I asked excitedly sitting on the edge of the bed. "What made you detest Forks?"

She laughed at my choice of words. "I wouldn't say I detested it. I just strongly disliked it. When Bella was born, Charlie had already gotten his job as a police officer. I didn't want to move away right when he got the job. It was money that we needed to support our little family. Money that he got a lot of. But I didn't like it. I didn't like the constant cloud cover. I felt like a thick blanket stifled me every day. So when Bella was three months old… I did the unthinkable." I just looked at her waiting for her to go on.

"I decided that I would leave with Bella… but without him. I didn't feel right being here anymore. So I packed our things and waited for him to get home. When he got home from work, I was waiting for him with Bella. I told him I didn't want to be here. I never felt right being here. And that I didn't want Bella submitted to the torture of being bored here like me. He begged me to stay, but I didn't listen. I loaded the bags in to the trunk of my car, and jumped in. He tried telling me one last time to please give him one more chance. I told him it wasn't his fault at all. I didn't want to be here. He refused to let me go. I told him I didn't love him anymore. I drove off without looking back. I only remember Bella wailing from the backseat. Of course the divorce papers came and I signed them. Visitations were arranged, but that was the only time I kept in contact with him."

"Wow. I don't know what to think… why did Mom come back?" "Because I married Phil. She wanted us to have our space. You know Honey, if I hadn't let her come back, she wouldn't have married your father, and you wouldn't be here. I just had this feeling that I had to let her go back to Forks. When she went back to Phoenix, she got into an accident. Of course, Carlisle and your father came down to see her. Just by the way Edward hovered over her, I knew I had made the right choice in letting her go back." "Wow. All that happened less than four years ago?"

"Yes. And I'm glad it did." We smiled at each other. When we were done packing her stuff up, save for one last change of clothes for tomorrow, we went back downstairs. Emily was still over the moon about the little ones kicking. Esme sat next to her, recalling her own pregnancy. Well, as much as she could remember. Renee went over to sit with her. "Have you had any cravings lately?"Renee asked curiously. I shuddered at the thought of her most recent. Tomato juice.

I sat next to Mom, who was reading a book on knitting. "Mom, you don't need to read the book. You're a great knitter." "Thanks sweetie. But I'm actually looking for something new to knit." I looked over at Renee and Emily who were talking about cravings. "Mom, did you crave anything while you were pregnant with me? I mean I know your pregnancy was different and all." She chuckled.

"Actually. I did crave something. Two things actually. Though I do believe one was yours." "What were they?" Eggs, and blood." "Why eggs?" I asked. "I don't know, actually. But you know what I got sick from? Chicken. I craved it the night before I found out I was pregnant. I cooked it, and ate some. But then I threw it up." "Ewe. TMI, Mom." I said, wrinkling my nose. Dad chuckled and leaned across Mom to kiss my forehead. "It was your fault she threw it up, darling." Dad said chuckling.

"Oops, my bad. Sorry Mom." "It's alright. Just hope your kids apologize when they grow up, Nessie." Mom said ruffling my hair. Jacob ran inside with Claire on his shoulders. "Hi there, guys. How's it going?" He asked. He plopped down next to me on the couch. Claire reached down and hugged me. "Pretty well." I said leaning up against him. I missed him already. It just felt so right being this close to him. He rapped one arm around my shoulders, and pulled me close to him. I breathed in is scent. He always smelled so good. I could never describe it.

"Glad to hear." He said kissing my temple. Renee and Emily smiled at us. "Aw, you two are just so adorable!" Renee gushed. "Thanks." I said blushing. She nodded. "Where is the wedding going to be held, Renesmee?" "Right here, at home. I thought that It would be a great place to have it. Since this is where Jake and I first met, and all." Renee smiled softly. "I like the idea." Jake chuckled. "Ness, I gotta take Claire home, want to come with me?"

"Sure." I got up and followed him out the back door. "Emily's sister wants her home tonight." "I don't wanna go home, Uncle J." I smiled up at the impish little girl. She was so cute. Quil had struck luck with her. I knew he'd have to fight off a lot of boys when she grew older. "'cause, I won't getta be with you and Auntie Nessa. Can't I stay with you?" Jacob chuckled and reached up to ruffle her hair.

"Your Mom misses you, Claire Bear. Don't you miss her?" "Yes, but I wanna stay here. I wanna ask her if she can live here with us!" I laughed. "Claire, sweetheart. Your Daddy has to agree, too." "He'll say yes. I'm his princess," She said smugly. Jacob laughed, seeming amused. I wanted to see him with our little girl on his shoulders one day. It would be so adorable. I hoped that she would be the only one. But I would take what I got. Even if they were all girls. "Well, you can try that, see what they say." Jake said. We walked for a while in silence until Claire spoke up. "Can I be the flower girl, Uncle Jake?"

I gasped. I had forgotten that detail. Now that I thought about it, it didn't seem like a bad idea at all. "Jake, why not? Wouldn't she look adorable?" "I don't see why not. Of course you can be the flower girl, Claire. Quil will be so proud of you." We arrived at her house a few minutes later. Claire talked nonstop about her new position in the wedding. It was hard to resist the little angel. Claire kissed Jake and I before she went inside.

We walked home taking our time. It was silent. What was he thinking? "Jake?" He turned to face me. "What?" "Why are you so quiet?" "I'm just thinking." "About?" I asked.

"The future." "What about the future?" "How many kids do you want, Renesmee?" I was caught off guard. "Kids?" I asked, surprised. "Yeah. How many?" I smiled up at him. "I want as many as you do, Jacob." He stopped, and scooped me up into his arms. Our lips crashed together, like never before. His soft, warm lips moved with mine, in perfect synchronization. My breathing sped up, and so did my heartbeat. We pulled away for breath then. "You're so amazing, Renesmee." Jacob whispered.

I just smiled, and he carried me the rest of the way home. When we reached the back steps, Emett waited for us. "Ness, wanna go on an adventure with me?" How could I refuse my dimpled, teddy bear, like Uncle Emmett? "Of course I would, Jakey you don't mind that—""

"Go ahead, Ness. I'll be right here." He said kissing my temple. I backflipped out of his arms, and went to sit next to Emmett. "What's your plan, Emmett?" Jacob chuckled quietly before walking inside through the kitchen door. "What about doing something super fun? Like tomorrow?" "I have to drop Renee off tomorrow." "Exactly, Nessa. We do something at the airport tomorrow."

He whispered. "Emmett, they can hear you." I said. "Nuh uh, your Mom, Dad, Carlisle and Esme went hunting. Only Rose, Alice, Jasper, Renee and the wolves stayed." "Deal, what's your plan, then?" He turned, and smiled, a wicked smile. "I was thinking we could maybe…"

The next day I Got up early. I dreaded today. I wouldn't see Grandma Renee for a few months. Though we'd promised to keep in touch. Last night after begging on his knees, Emmett got permission to come with us to the airport. I knew his plan, and I hoped it would work accordingly. When Dad, and Mom helped Renee with her bags, Emmett disappeared. He walked into the garage, and stayed there, until Mom and Dad came back inside. "Ready to go?" Esme asked. Renee nodded, and said her goodbyes to the rest of the family, and the wolves.

Seth had his hamster on his shoulder. Why, I did not know. "See ya soon, Renee." He called as he dashed upstairs. "Bye, Seth!" We went out to the car, and piled in. "Where's Emmett, I thought he was coming." Mom said as she stepped into the car, taking a seat nex to me in the backseat. "He said he was, and if he's not, we're going to have to leave without him." Dad said. Carlisle waited a minute, then pulled out "At least we know Emmett won't do something inappropriate." Carlisle said, chuckling. I started thinking about the dresses again, so Dad wouldn't hear my thoughts. Little did they know that Emmett was going to do something.

Something hysterically funny. Mom and Renee chatted the whole way there. When we got to the airport, Mom and Renee looked at each other, and sighed. "Well, Bella… you're a great mother. I know I've told you this numerous times, but you are. Just look at Renesmee. She's getting married to the man of her dreams, all because of you," "Oh, Mom." Mom said, hugging Renee. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear." We all got out of the car and helped Renee with her bags. Carlisle and Dad insisted on taking the biggest ones, full of new clothes Esme, Rose and Alice insisted on buying her. "I swear, Emmett must have really not wanted to let this bag to when we loaded them in." Dad said, chuckling as he carried the large, gray suitcase in his left hand. "Why do you say that, love?" Mom asked curiously.

"Because this one reeks of Emmett." "Edward." Carlisle said in a warning tone. "I'm not saying it because it's a bad thing, Dad. I'm saying it because it really, really smells like Emmett." "Hmm." Was all Carlisle said. We walked into the airport, which was crowded. A whole mess of girls turned to ogle at Dad and Carlisle as we walked up to the ticket counter.

"Some girls don't know how to stop staring, do they?" Mom said, sounding annoyed. "Nope. I'm glad Jakey isn't here." I said. Of course, Dad nor Carlisle cared for them. When they took Renee's luggage away, my stomach started doing little jumps. Would Emmett be able to go through with this? Just before they lifted one of the suitcases to be put on the plane, it started to move.

Carlisle looked at it, his brow already creasing into his I'm-going-to-kill-Emmet look. "What the… what's going on?" The guy said. It started moving sideways until the zipper flew open, and a very amused Emmett rolled out, smiling. Sadly for Renee, a few under garments flew out with him. Her face turned deep red, and I knew Carlisle was going to burst right then and there.

Mom and I quickly helped Renee rearrange her suitcase, before she had to run onto the plane. By the time the bags were loaded, she had completely recovered from the little incident, and was actually laughing. "Well, that was definitely a highlight to my stay here. I'll see you all at the wedding." She said, before kissing mine, and Mom's cheek, hugging Dad, and Carlisle and Emmett and boarding the plane. Everyone had been there to witness the whole event. Some girls had even had the nerve to take pictures, and record videos.

Carlisle took Emmett by the arm and led the way back out to the car. He made Emmett sit in the front seat next to him. Dad and Mom sat on either side of me, looking furious. "Renesmee, did you know anything about this?" Might as well spit it out. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us anything?" "I didn't think he would actually go through with it, Dad. I'm sorry, I promise to tell you if anything like this ever crosses his thoughts again." I said. Dad kissed my cheek. "We can always count on Renesmee." Mom said, hugging me. Carlisle forced a small smile before pulling out onto the highway.

Emmett was… so… busted. But I would stick with him through his punishments, because he was my favorite, and only uncle Emmett.

A/N So? What did you think? Was it a great chapter? I have a few questions for you, that I would really love your input on. I decided that I would take down my Christmas story, simply because I wouldn't be able to continue that story until next year. Don't worry, I have it almost completed, it'll be posted again on December 1st. But I want to put up another story. You see, I have a few stories lying dormant in my computer… so…

I'm going to put the summaries down here with the title which may change later on. You let me know which one I should put up. Okay…

#1: Restricted Love

Bella Swan is a nobody. Her twin, Emmett Swan gets everything he desires, not her. She lives in a world where her parents don't let her do anything. No afterschool activities, no parties on the weekends. She never gets to leave the house except school But when Edward comes back from his five-year stay in New York, things might change for the better. Will her parents finally let her get her wings and let her be free from the nest?

Bella/Edward (Sucky summary. Will change later on)

#2: This is our love story

Bella and Annabelle Swan. Two average teen girls who live in Forks Washington with their parents, Charlie and Renee Swan. Nothing unordinary ever happens in Forks, that is, until the Cullens arrive. When they're asked to show the five teens around, will love blossom between Edward and Bella? What'll happen when Annabelle meets Carlisle?

Edward/Carlisle

#3: Love Everlasting (Annabelle is the main character here. )

Six years after Breaking Dawn, Bella's younger sister comes back to Forks to live with Charlie. She, like Bella doesn't want to be here. But she left for the sake of her mother, and Phil. She just wants to finish school and graduate. What she doesn't know, Is that the same person she had a crush on at Bella's wedding has the same feelings for her. Will she stay in Forks for him? Or will she flee back to Jacksonville?

Okay, those are them. Please let me know which one you guys want me to post! Thank you!

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Sick

A/N Hi all. Here's yet another chapter. Now we're really focusing more on Nessie and Jacob. Enjoy. This is kind of a request from someone who kindly asked me to write a chapter on Renesmee getting ill. We all know that werewolves can't.

But it would be nice to see this one play out, so here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

It's been a few days since Renee left. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Gianna and Marcus write us every few days, just to say hello, and see how the wedding's going. I sent Gianna a separate letter, asking her how her relationship was progressing. He hadn't asked her to date him, yet. Which worried her. I told her it would take time. The days after Renee left, I was feeling a little off.

I didn't know what it was. And no one but me seemed to notice it. Last night, I went to bed early. I felt really exhausted. I didn't know how long I was out for. I rolled over and looked at the clock. Almost ten in the morning… Whoa! Almost fourteen hours. I opened my eyes, and quickly regrettedit. My head was pounding, and my body hurt. To top it all off, I felt nauseous.

I didn't know what to do. What was this? Where's Mom and Dad? Dad? I thought. I heard his fast footsteps running down the hallway as soon as I called him. He rushed in. "Renesmee, what's wrong?" I tried to talk, but my throat felt tight, and dry. "Carlisle!" Dad called. Carlisle appeared in the doorway a second later. "What's wrong, Edward? Are you okay, Renesmee?"

I shook my head, sadly. Why do I feel this way? Dad looked down at me. "What hurts, sweetheart?" I reached up and touched his cheek. "Carlisle, she says her head, and body hurt. And that her throat seems to be tight and dry. She feels nauseous." Carlisle sighed. "I guess Renesmee isn't as indestructible as I thought. Well. It seems as though you caught a cold. Or the flu."

I sighed. "Why me?" I whispered. Dad leaned down and kissed my forehead. "It'll be alright." He said. Mom came running in. 'Is she okay? Is she going to be alright? Oh, Nessie, I'm sorry." "It's okay." I croaked. "Well, Edward, let's take her to my office, and see what's wrong." Carlisle said. Dad lifted me out of bed and ran down the hall. Jacob met us half way.

"Is she okay? Nessie, you look horrible." "Gee, thanks." I muttered. "She may have the flu, I suggest you be careful. We don't need you sick if you want to take care of her." Dad said smiling. Rosalie and Emmett were already sitting in the office when Dad laid me out on Carlisle's couch. After a few tense moments of being examined, Carlisle said, "She has a mild case of the Flu. It should be gone in a few days. She'll be—"

"A few days? A few days?!" Alice was panicking. She was almost shouting when she said, "She can't be sick! We still have more to do. Dress fittings, caterers to call, the florists have an appointment with us. No! Carlisle you have to give her something that'll make her get better—" "Alice. That's why she's probably sick. You're doing way too much for her tohandle. Even though she's a hybrid, she does get stressed. You have to tone it down just a bit." Carlisle said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Alice pouted, then turned to me with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Nessie. I didn't mean to." "It's okay, Alice. I didn't know this would happen. It's nobody's fault." I said smiling. "Okay. Do you need anything?" she asked. "What Renesmee needs, is peace and quiet, fluids, and a comfortable bed, with fluffy pillows, and someone to take care of her." Rosalie said. Jacob, Mom and Dad quickly jumped up and ran for the door. Esme walked in. "Hi, sweetie. Here, eat this." She and Rose propped me up. "Eat the soup. It'll be good for you." Carlisle said, putting his medical supplies away.

Dad came back with blankets and more pillows. Jacob andMom brought back water, orange juice, and Aspirin. Carlisle chuckled. "Looks like you're going to be well taken care of. However, this is my office. I'll lend it to you. No making messes, understood?" Carlisle asked smiling at me. "You got it Doc." I said. I ate my soup, and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Jacob was laying on the floor next to the couch when I woke up. I didn't feel like I was going to throw up, but my body still ached all over. His eyes flew open. "Do you need anything, ness?" "I desperately miss my bed." I said sadly. "Doctor's orders clearly say you can't leave. Your Dad told me you should stay in here too. Do you need anything?" he asked again. "I need to pee. Excuse me." I said, feeling irritated.

For goodness sake, I wasn't a baby. I could be in my room if I wanted to be. I walked slowly out the room, and met my father on the way out. "And where do you think you're going, Renesmee?" I sighed. "To the bathroom, to expel my bodily fluids, where else?" I snapped. His lips pressed into a thin line. "Sorry, Dad. I just wish I could be in my room, is that too much to ask for?" He ruffled my hair. "Sorry, sweetheart, but since you haven't ever gotten sick before, Carlisle and I want to make sure nothing else is spiraling out of control."

"It's not, Dad. I would be the first to know. I love you guys, I really do. But I want to ride out my first case of the Flu on my comfortable bed, with my laptop, magazines, and TV." Dad sighed. "I'm afraid that until you're better, you won't be in that bed." I glared at him, and stomped to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. I felt like crying for some reason. And to make matters worse, stomping made my legs hurt even more. My head was pounding so hard, that I thought it was about to explode.

I took my sweet time using the restroom, because I knew that when I opened that door, I'd be greeted by myMom, or Dad, pissed off at me. It was rare when I acted up, the last time that happened was before we destroyed the Volturi, when Dad said I couldn't fight.

As I washed my hands, I looked at myself in the mirror, and almost cried. My face was red, sweat matted my hair to my forehead. My eyes were red, and puffy. I looked ugly! I hated being sick already. I just wanted to feel better. I took a deep breath threw my nose, and coughed. Ugh, it was stuffed up. Coughing didn't help any, either. And I felt nauseous, again.

I dried my hands, and walked out. I was surprised to find Mom there, rather than a fire-breathing Dad. Tears streamed down my face and I collapsed into Mom's arms. "I'm sorry, Mom. I really am. I didn't mean to act like that. Sorry. I won't do it again. It's just that I'm feeling like shit. I just want this to be over with. I hate that my body aches, my head hurts, and that my nose is stuffed up. I don't like feeling like I'm going to barf, but nothing comes out." I said, sniffling, completely soaking the front of her silk shirt.

"Oh, and now I ruined your shirt." I said, more tears pouring down my face. "Ssssshhh, Nessie. It's okay. Don't cry, you'll be fine. It'll be over soon. Do you want me to carry you to the couch?" I nodded, and she scooped me up and carried me down the hall. Dad waited for us, by the door. "Sorry, Dad." I mumbled, feeling totally stupid for acting like such a bratty child.

"It's okay, Renesmee." He said, taking me from Mom, and laying me on the couch. "Just don't act up like that again." He said, kissing my cheek. "I won't." I said, sighing heavily. Rosalie put a tub next to my head. "Just in case." She explained.

I nodded. I stared at the ceiling for a while. Jacob was snoring softly on the floor. Rose was on Carlisle's laptop, browsing online. Mom and Dad sat in the two chairs in front of Carlisle's desk. I honestly hoped that the soup Esme had given me wouldn't revisit me. I hadn't ever thrown up before, but from what Mom always told me, it wasn't pleasant. My stomach was doing flip flops.

"Dad,could I have Sprite, or something?" I asked in a weak voice. "Of course." He said before getting up, and darting out the door. "You feeling any better, sweetheart? Mom asked. "Not really." I said. Jacob opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Ness." "Hey." I said, automatically smiling back. "Feeling any better?" "Not really. " I said, sighing again. Dad came back in with a tall glass of soda. "Drink it fast, so the fizz will help you with the nausea." "'kay." I said. I chugged it down, the Sprite burning my throat. It made my stomach feel a little better. I fell asleep again. When I woke up, I looked around. Only Jacob, Emmett, and Alice were in the room. "Here." Alice said, handing me a folded piece of paper.

Dad left with Jasper and Carlisle for a quick hunt. It said. Hmm, this was my chance. "We're on a mission." Alice said. "Speak." I commanded, smiling. "We're moving you to your room. Your Dad won't kill me, but he'll be pissed. But, I am your loving Aunt Alice, so I'm taking you, ready? We're about to begin Mission GRTHR!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What the heck is GRTHR?" I asked. Alice stood, and put her hands on her hips. "Get Renesmee to her room, duh!" She said, grinning. Mom spoke up from the desk, "Are you sure, Alice? I don't like it when Edward gets mad … no offense Esme, but he's almost as dangerous as Carlisle." Esme laughed as she walked in with more soup, and some Saltines.

"Positive, little sister. Now, I'm going to carry you. All set?" "Okay, go." She scooped me up, and ran full-speed down the hall. "Ugh, Alice. That's not good for my tummy." I said. "Oops, sorry." She said as she kicked the door open. "Think you can walk?" "Yeah." I said. She set me on my feet and I walked to my bed. I got settled in and ate what Esme had made for me. I seriously did not know how Esme did it, but whatever she cooked, always tasted so delicious. There is never a time where I don't like anything she makes.

"What magazines do you want, Ness?" Jacob asked as he thumbed threw my third row of shelves that were dedicated to my monthly subscriptions on Fashion magazines and stuff. I grinned. "Could you please hand me last month and this month's copies of Victoria's Secret, please?" He nodded and a few seconds later handed them to me, blushing deep red. "Thank you." "Mmmm hmm." He said, lost for words. Guess he saw the front covers. He sat next to me, and turned on the TV.

While he watched his baseball game, I thumbed threw the magazines. Alice pulled one of my chairs over to browse with me. "Hmm, I should mark this page. You need some of these for your honeymoon." She said, pointing a finger with a perfectly painted blue fingernail at the lingerie displayed on the whole page. I blushed and hid my face in my hands. Jake looked over. "Do I even want to know?" "No!" I almost shouted.

"Okay." He said turning back to the TV. "Alice Brandon Cullen, don't you dare get any of that!" I hissed. "Oh, shush. I am. Your Mom's helping me. I bought some for her wedding night too, you know." Just hearing that made my stomach turn. "Alice, that was TMI!" I groaned. "Well, your Dad certainly enjoyed it all, just saying." Speaking of Dad, I heard him coming up the stairs.

"Oh, Renesmee, we must get you some of these fabulous tunics. What color would you like?" I looked at the page. "one of each." I said. My throat felt way better, and so did my stomach and head. I hoped this was just a twenty-four hour thing.

Jake turned his head to look at us just as Dad, Emmett, jasper and Carlisle walked in. "Tunics? Like Egyptian tunics?" Jacob asked, clearly confused as to why we would spend tons of money on Egyptian garb. "I tell you those girls are getting way in to fashion. I remember when it was just Rose and Alice, now you've got my one and only daughter buying Egyptian clothing. Alice, this better be worth it." Dad said, chuckling.

I started laughing uncontrollably. I was running out of breath. "Y-y-you … think… th-th-they're … fr-fr-from E-e-e-egypt?" I asked between laughs. "Well duh, Ness. Why else do you think they're called Tunics?" Emmett said, grinning.

Mom, Rose and Alice were doubled over in laughter. "Oh, boys! They're called that because they're long shirts that they can wear with leggings." Esme explained. "Oh. Now I understand what they are." Carlisle said, chuckling. "This is why we let them do the shopping for us. They know what's best in fashion." Jasper said.

I turned to Jake who was still laughing. "Wow, I think I've been hanging around Rosalie too long. I feel so blond now." He teased, grinning at Rose. "Hey. Don't insult me that way, Dog! And for the record, Carlisle and Jasper are blond too!" She said, not the least bit angry at him. "Hey!" Esme and Alice both said. "What, it's the truth. Well, at least your husbands don't hang off banisters, and drink Starbucks, or pretend to be a doctor. So I guess they're smart blondes." Rosalie said.

"Of course they are." Alice agreed. "So, what do these tunics look like?" Jacob asked. I showed him. "Hmm, I like them." "Who wouldn't?" Alice muttered. "Alice." I said, raising an eyebrow, "Do I really have to remind you of the time you bought—" "No! Sorry, I'll be nice." "Thank you." I said closing the magazine.

"Renesmee?" Alice said, smirking. "What?" "Guess what?" "Get on with it, Alice, or I'll make my soup come back up." "I'm still going to buy you lingerie. Don't think I haven't forgotten. You'll have the most frilliest things in those suitcases for—" "Dad, can you kill her for me, bring me her pieces, and let me reconstruct her?" I interjected. "Certainly." Dad said standing. Alice let out a lound screech before running out the door.

Hey, what a good way to spend your first day being sick, huh?

A/N So, what did you think? Thank you all so much for keeping up with my stories. I know I say this every chapter, but I truly mean it. I appreciate you guys, so much! So, I know what story I'm going to post on Saturday. Look out for that. You'll love it! A shout out to thereadingturtle, for sticking with me through all my weird updates, and giving me ideas. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter!

Until next time

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	11. Chapter 11: Moving, relationships, kids

A/N Hello my fellow eaders, I have returned! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! I added a little turn of events here… so watch out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

I'm finally feeling like my old self. It took me two full days to recover from the flu. Jake is especially happy about this.

"Do you know how much I missed this?" He said before kissing me. I smiled. "A lot, I assume. I can probably say you were miserable right?" "Very missrable. I didn't know what to do with myself." He said laughing. I sighed, and lay my head on his shoulder. "I missed it to, Jake. I am so glad that I feel normal again. I don't ever want to feel that horrible for a long time."

Jacob laughed. "What?" I asked. "Well, if we have kids, you'll feel crappy." He said quietly. "Very true. In that case, I don't think we should have kids. I mean, are you sure you want to see me all bloated, and sick all the time? Not to mention cranky, with a million cravings. And the mood swings. The crying, the anger. All that stuff. That would scare anyone away!" "Not me." He said with a smirk. "I'm not just anyone, Nessie."

I smiled. "That's right. You aren't just anyone. You're Jacob Black, a werewolf, who just so happens to be the man I love, and will marry in six months." He kissed my forehead. Exactly. Now let's go downstairs, I'm pretty sure Emily is dying to see you." I got upoff the bed, and followed him downstairs. Emily hadn't been allowed up to see me while I was sick. Carlisle and Sam didn't want her catching it.

Dad was playing the piano quietly for whoever wanted to listen. He must have heard me coming down the stairs, because "Bella's Lullaby" smoothly flowed in to my lullaby he had written for me when I was just days old. "Morning guys." I said cheerily. "Good morning, Ness. You feeling better?" Emily asked from where she was lounging on the couch. I nodded, and gasped, "Emily, you're huge! No offense." "None taken, Nessa. It's normal. I was just telling Sam the same thing. It's like I just exploded over night. Carlisle says the babies are fine. That's all that matters, right?"

I leaned down and huggd her. "Yes." I said. "Are you hungry, Renesmee?" Mom asked. I smiled. "Starving." I admitted. "Good. Come and sit. Jacob can't eat all of this alone." Esme said from the kitchen doorway. I sat down and Esme set a plate piled hi with pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and bacon in front of me.

"So… we start packing in a few weeks." Emmett said, as if I'd been there for the whole conversation. I looked at him, surprised. "For what?" "Bella, you haven't told her yet?" "I was getting there you big lug." Mom said. "What's going on?" I demanded. "It's about time we moved. We're moving to Seattle." "When was this decided?" I questioned, looking at all of them. "When you were sick." Mom said, looking a little guilty.

I felt a little betrayed. They usually had these conversations with me. "What do you mean in terms of "we"? I asked. "As in all of us, Jake, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosie Jasper and—" I held up my hand. "Okay, Emmett. I get it." "Good. So when do we start packing exactly, Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle looked up from the newspaper he had in front of him, "In August." "So wait, I'm not even going to have my wedding here?" I asked, getting a little angry. It was one thing talking about it without me, but completely deciding on this big of a deal without me knowing was just plain wrong. "Well, I saw that you having your wedding in Seattle would be better." Alice said. "Whatever." I grumbled, my good mood gone now.

"Renesmee." Mom said gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "What?" "Is everything okay?" I frowned at my breakfast and didn't respond. "Nessie." Mom said. "What now?" "Are you okay?" Alice asked. I put down my fork and looked at them, angrily. "As a matter of fact, I'm not okay."

Jacob looked at me, surprised. "What's wrong, baby?" "Well, the fact that none of you could have waited until I was better to discuss the move pisses me off. What happen to family meetings being with the whole family?" Dad came in from the living room, looking apologetic. "Sorry, Nessie. It's just you were sick, and we didn't want to—"

"Stress me out." I said, finishing Dad's sentence. "Look, I would have been perfectly fine. I just can't believe you all decided to have a big family gathering without me, while I was up there, feeling like I was going to die!"I said, my hands balling in to fists at my sides. "We thought that it would have been too much." Mom said. "I could have taken the whole blow of the situation, I'm not as fragile as you seem to think I am." I said, feeling a lump rise up in my throat.

Dad ran his hands through his hair, a sign I knew too well. Great, here comes the long lecture, or the long heart felt apologies. "Nessie, I'm sorry. I know we probably should have waited for you. But people around here, are really starting to talk… if it weren't for the fact that we never looked any older, we'd stay here longer. But the doctors at the hospital are really starting to notice that Carlisle doesn't look a day over thirty-seven."

"You know you could have discussed this when I was awake." I said. "We know. And we're all very sorry, sweetheart." Esme said. "I tried telling them to wait." Jacob said. I managed a small smile for him "Thanks. At least someone wanted to." I said, sighing. "What can we do to make this up to you, dear?" Esme asked. I thought about it for a minute. I knew I was being childish again, but it just hurt whenever I didn't get to partake in the family meeting.

"Could you all at least try to include me in any meeting you deem important, so I know what's going on?" I asked. They all nodded, with smiles on their faces. "Well then. I guess you're all forgiven. But this doesn't mean that I won't forget it either." I said, winking at them. "Fine. Okay then." Alice said. "Can I ask you guys for a favor, though?"

"What is that?" Carlisle asked. "I really want to have my wedding here. So I was wondering if we could just come back for that event, and have it here, at the house?" "Well, I don't see why not." Esme said, smiling. "I take that means yes?" I asked hopefully. "Yes, we can have your wedding here." Carlisle said. I smiled, "Thank you." "You're welcome." Esme said.

"So, we start packing in August?" I asked, picking up my fork. "Yes. We leave in September. Does that sound alright to you?" Dad asked. "Sounds fine. But what about you guys?" I asked, looking at Emily, and the rest of the wolves. "Nessa, Nessa. You worry too much. We'll be fine." Seth said with a grin. "Carlisle will still come down to check up on me. You can come along whenever." Emly said.

I knew this was easy for me, but for Jacob this would be kind of hard. He was going to leave his pack, his home, and his father. "Jake, you're okay with all of this, right?" I asked. "Of course I'm fine with it. Why wouldn't I be?" "Well, I mean you're leaving your pack, and stuff so I just thought it would be harder for you." I said, a little surprised that he was taking it so well. "I'm fine." He said, assuringly. "Okay." I said, smiling.

"So, where's the house?" I asked. "In another secluded area. I thought it would be better living like we do now, in the woods. I've already started making plans. We'll officially be moved in by November, though." Esme explained, sounding excited. I knew my grandmother well. She was always excited about building, or restoring houses.

"So, which one of you wolves will be coming with us?" I asked, looking at the wolves, who were scarfing down food. "I am!" Seth said excitedly. "So are we." Leah said, pointing to Embry. "I would have loved to come, Squirt, but Claire's staying back, so I can't." Quil said, with a sad smile. "Well, we can always visit each other. I might steal her for a weekend for her Flower Girl dress fittings." I said with a smile.

"Cool. She'll be excited to go with you." He said. I grinned, and stood up to take my plate to the sink. "How's Renee, Mom?" I asked. "Doing great. She wants to come back down before the move. She wants to see you. Would you like that?" I smiled as I dropped the plate in to the sink. "I would love that." I said. "Great. I'll let her know. And Giana sent you a letter. It's in the living room, on the TV. I smiled, feeling excited. Had Marcus finally asked her out? Did she say yes?

I ran in to the living room and snatched the crisp white envelope off the TV. It read: To Renesmee from Gianna, on the front in big, black, block letters. I tore it open, and pulled out the heavy white paper out. It had been folded in to thirds. It read:

Dear Renesmee,

It's been a while since I've last written you. How are you? How are the wedding plans going? I called to talk to you, but Carlisle had said you were ill. I hope you're feeling better. I can't wait for you to come visit us in Volterra. Marcus and I have developed new rules. I can't wait to share them with you, and all the other vampires around the globe!

I'm pretty sure you're thinking, "Is this what she really wants to tell me?" Well, you should be, something amazing happened last night! It was while I was on a hunt with Marcus. We couldn't stray too far from the castle, seeing as we still have no guards. Anyway, we had just finished taking down two panthers, (Marcus has finally decided to switch to our diet!) when he turned to me, and said, "Gianna, I need to tell you something important." I suddenly felt nervous, and nodded.

We buried the drained carcuses and walked slowly back to the castle. He was quiet half the trip back. Finally he turned to me and said he really felt something for me, that he'd never felt for anyone else before, not even Didyme, and that he wanted to ask me to be his girlfriend. I had squealed, and thrown my arms around his neck. I had said yes! Isn't that exciting? I am very happy Renesmee. Now I know how you feel. I can't stand to be away from him for even a day! I feel complete now. I can't wait to be at your wedding, dear.

Until next time,

Gianna

I let out a squeal of delight. Finally! It took them forever! "What happened? Is everything alright?" Esme asked worriedly from the doorway. I smiled, "Everything's peachy in the world of Gianna and Marcus." I said with a grin. She smiled, "Did he finally ask her?" "Yes." I said.

Esme smiled, and went back to the kitchen. Jake came in and sat next to me. "I really did try to make them wait, Ness." He said, sounding apologetic. I hugged him, and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it, Jake. It's fine now." He smiled in answer, and held me tighter. I knew I could always count on Jake for anything. "Jake?"

"Yeah?" "Do you still want kids?" He chuckled. "Ness, can we get married first? And then talk about kids?" I laughed, "Okay. We can wait." I said. "I love you." He said. I smiled.

"I love you too." "Okay, you lovebirds. Sam and I want to talk to you about something important." Emily said as she waddled in. "Okay, what's up?" I asked, helping her sit on the couch. "I couldn't help overhearing that you want kids, Ness." Emily said with a smile. "Yeah, we do." Jake said with a grin. "Well, that's kind of on the topic of our conversation Sam said. "What is it?" I asked. "Since we're getting closer to the babies' arrival, we thought it was time to discuss their Godparents." Emily explained.

"Jacob, Renesmee, would you two like to be the Godparents to one of the babies?" Sam asked. I felt tears sting my eyes. "Emily… Sam, I… don't know what to say. Are you sure?" I asked. Jake just looked shocked. "Yes, we're absolutely positive." Emily said confidently. I floundered around in my head for a response. Jake was the one who spoke up. "Yes, we'd love to be Godparents." He said with a broad smile. I nodded my agreement. Emily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. I didn't notice she'd been crying.

"Oh, thank you so much." She said sniffling. "No, thank you." I said reaching over to hug her. "You guys get to pick it's name." Emily said. "But how do we know, if we don't know what twin we get?" Jake asked. Emily laughed. "I finally let Carlisle tell us what we're having. But if you don't want to pick it's name, that's fine, too." "We wouldn't want to interfere. That's the parents' choice, not ours." I said. "We'll love it, no matter what name it has." Jacob assured her. "Oh, I love you guys." She said, hugging us.

"We love you too." I said, feeling a lump rise up in my throat. I fought back the tears as she hugged me again. "Have you found the other set of Godparents yet?" I asked, curiously. She nodded. "We have. They're as ecstatic as you are." Sam said. "Who?" Jake asked. "Us." Rosalie said coming in from the kitchen with Emmett, who had his arm around her shoulders. I smiled. I couldn't wait to meet our Godchild. This was amazing! I was going to be a Godmother! "So, do we get the boy or the girl?" I asked.

"The boy." Emily said with a grin. I squealed, sounding Alice-like. "Oh, I can't wait till they get here!" Emily said. I smiled, I couldn't either. Only three months or so to go. We could hold out that long. At least, I hoped we could.

A/N Sooooo? What did you lovely readers think? What should happen in the next chapter? I need boy and girl names, so if anyone knows of any great ones, that would be awesome. Please, Read and Review! Until next week,

RoseNEmmettForever


	12. Chapter 12: Almost and ordinary Day

A/N Sorry for the long wait, but Carlisle and Annabelle kept distracting me, so I couldn't write this until they left me alone. In case you're thinking, "Who in the world is Annabelle?" Please go read "Everlasting Love" You'll love it! Now, enjoy this wonderful chapter. It might not be that interesting though. But it hints at a few things are about to come!

It's September already. I skipped a month.

Disclaimer: I sadly, don't own Twilight. However, I do own Emily and Sam's babies. Lol.

You know when you feel like you just want to get up and punch someone in the face until they're rendered speechless? Yeah? Well, that's how I feel. Why you may ask? Because this chick thinks she can hit on my man. Normally, wouldn't care, because it's usually Leah, or Kim, who just pretend to hit on him. Oh no, not this one. She's as fake as Barbie herself. With died blond hair, oversized breasts, too much makeup, and tons of cheap perfume sprayed all over.

Here we were sitting at David's Bridal, when she waltzes in. She was supposedly trying on a bridesmaid's dress. Jacob was here for measurements for his tux. As soon as she saw him, she sauntered over here, popping her gum. "Hi, cutey, what's your name?" Jake made a face and said nothing. "Hello?" "What?" He growled. "I just want to know what your name is… and are you single?" I growled under my breath. Jake reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Nope." He said proudly. "Who are you going out with? I've seen you around, your from the Rez, right?" "You could say that." "Cool. So, who are you going out with?" "This beautiful young lady over here." He said, putting a powerful arm around my shoulders. I blushed. "We're going to get married in five months." He said, proudly. Take that, bitch. I smiled to myself.

"Oh." She said glaring at me. "Is that a problem?" I asked. "Yeah, you don't look right with him." I lunged forward, ready to grab her, but she backed away. "Okay, okay. I'll leave you alone." When her name was called, she smiled and started walking away. When she reached the door to the fitting room, she turned and mouthed, "Call me, sexy." "Bitch!" I mouthed back. She glowered at me, before walking in.

Normally I wasn't this grumpy, but when it was that time of the month, I was the moodiest girl around. Jasper couldn't even control my emotions. This morning, I had screamed at Dad when he said I looked a little bloated this morning.

"What did you say? Did you just call me fat?! I'll have you know that it's that time of the month. And when it's that time of the month, us girls tend to inflate a little, so don't you go and call me fat! Geez! Why do you always have to be so damn rude?!"

He had looked at me, with a shocked expression. Then I began to cry.

"Sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to." He grinned, and hugged me, promising to never say that again.

I hated this more than anything. I couldn't stand it. I always dreaded this time of the month. Jake was always afraid to talk to me. Which made me angry at myself. Mom, tried to give me advice on this, but I hardly listened.

I was just too moody to deal with it. While Jake went in to put on his tux, I turned to Emily, who was reading a wedding magazine. "You doing okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, my back is already killing me, though. I can't wait two more months. Can't it just be November already?" I laughed. I was just as excited for her to have the babies as she was. "We just have to wait."

I said, patting her shoulder. Sam was patrolling with Quil, Embry, Seth, and Jared. He had let her leave the confines of our house. She spent a long time over there, bonding with Esme. "Have you thought of any other names for a boy?" I asked.

She smiled. "Actually, yeah…" She trailed off. "What are they?" I asked.

"I have Samuel, Xavier, and…" She stopped, looking around. She leaned closer and said, "Jacob." I smiled. "I think it should be the last one." She grinned.

"I knew you would say that. Sam said he liked that one too But we need a middle name. I've come up with a few ideas, I just haven't said them allowed so I don't know how they'll sound. Shall we test them out?"

I nodded. "Okay, Jacob Charles Uley." She said. I thought about it for a minute, "Hmm, okay, that could be a possibility." I said.

"Okay, Jacob Mario Uley." I giggled. "Well, it sounds… Italian." "Yeah, I didn't really go for it, but you know Sam. He plays too many video games." She sighed.

"All boys do." I smiled. "You got that right. Um, Jacob Carlisle Uley"" I smiled.

"Why Carlisle?" I asked curiously. I loved the sound of that. "Because he's helped Sam and I through this pregnancy. Imagine if you would have moved sooner? Where would I have gone to get the care I do now? He's saved our pack from various injuries, especially Jake during that one fight against that newborn army. I have high respect for him. And it would be wonderful if my son had his name, too." I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

Damn these mood swings. I felt like I was pregnant too! "I love it." I said, wiping the tears away. "You do?"

"Absolutely." "Then Jacob Carlisle Uley it is. Do you want to hear the girl names?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, what are they?" I asked. Jacob walked out, and I felt my mouth drop. My eyes felt like they were bugging out of their sockets. "Wow." I breathed. He smiled, and sat next to me while the lady helped someone else.

"I like that on you." I said, feeling like was going to drool any minute. Jake chuckled, and kissed my cheek. "Good. Now,let's hear those names."

Emily giggled. "Okay, for first names I have Adella, Britanie, Valerie, Rosalie, Aurora, Esmerelda, and Evangeline." I smiled. I loved Vanessa. It did have some of my name in it.

"Vanessa." I said. "I kind of like Adella." Jacob said. "Vanessa does sound pretty. Again, Sam and I both liked that one. So, Vanessa. Vanessa Uley." Jake snorted. "Nessie, when we have kids, we're going to have bad ass names for our kids, right?"

I laughed. "Sure. But nothing like Finnley optimus Prime Black, okay?" He grinned, "What's so bad about that? We could name all our sons after a transformer!"

"No." I groaned. "Fine, but our girl isn't going to have a name like Britany Madonna Black, okay?" "Of course she won't! I wouldn't name my kids after Britany Spears, or Madonna. They're amazing, bt just, no!" I said.

"Good. That's why I love you." Jake said. "Would you like to hear the middle names?" Emily asked.

"I would love to." I said. "For the middle names there is Esme, Isabelle, Mary-Alice or Rosalie." I grinned. "Let's try them out, see how they sound."

"Why don't you just combine names? Like Vanessa Rosabelle Uley, or Vanesssa Esme-Alice Uley?" Jacob asked just as the lady came over to us. "That would be a great idea." I said. Jake got up and the seamstress started tugging, and pulling at the fabric, the door opened and Alice flew in, clipboard in hand.

"Okay, so today is the third to last fitting, right Erickah?" Alice asked, pen poised and ready to write.

"Yes, Ms. Alice." She said. "And the bridesmaids need to come in in a few days, except for Emily." Erickah added.

"Got it." Alice said, writing it down. "That is all, oh, the Flower girl dress, do you want us to order one, or—" "Got that taken care of." Alice said with a smile. Erickah nodded.

"Then, that is all. I will see you in a few weeks." Erickah said. Jake went back to change in to his street clothes, and we left ten minutes later. Emmett was waiting for us with the Geep. He was still grounded from the Carlisle impersonation he had pulled a few weeks ago.

He was to be our chauffeur until further notice. Sometimes, he even drove Carlisle to work. He was counting down the days until he was off restriction.

When I got in to the car, he said, "You look like you want to kill someone." That's one thing I loved about my Uncle Emmett. He told you exactly what was on his mind. He didn't care what others thought. Well, except Rose.

"I do, don't ask." "The blond girl, right?" Alice asked. "What did I say about not asking?" I growled.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Emmett reached back, and handed me a king-sized snickers bar. Chocolate, my favorite. "Emmett, you're a life saver." I said, ripping off the paper, and taking a bite.

"I know I am, now let's go home, Rose and I have things to do."

"I'm sure you do." Jake said grinning. Emily smacked Jake's arm.

"That is none of our business, Jacob. You are so dirty minded, Nessie, are you sure you want to marry him?"

"Positive." I said.

We got home a few minutes later, Jasper and Dad were outside, tossing a baseball at each other. Mom and Rose were helping Esme with her rose garden. Carlisle had Claire on his lap, and was helping her with her homework. I assumed Quil was patrolling or something.

I looked over at Claire, who smiled when she saw me. "How did you like your first day of Kindergarten?" I asked walking over to them.

"I loved it. I made lots and lots of new best friends! Quil was right. I like school. I don't like homework" She said pouting.

"Nobody does, Clairebear." I said ruffling her hair. Carlisle said, "Well, maybe if we get these shapes colored in, Esme will make your favorite dinner." That got Claire's attention, and she went back to concentrating on her homework.

Esme came over to sit next to me on the steps. "Everything going alright with the wedding?" She asked.

"Just peachy. Did Gianna send another letter yet?" I asked hopefully.

"No, but Renee called. She said to tell you hello, and to wish you a happy early birthday." I grinned, "Wait, what day is it?" I asked.

"September seventh." Esme said. "Wow, how time flies." I said.

Just a year ago, Jake had been gone. Now, here he was, and we were getting married in five months. "I'm surprised Alice hasn't started planning a big party like she did with Daddy." I said, leaning back against the railing.

Esme laughed softly. "You know Alice, she can throw a huge party together in ten minutes or less. She

probably already has yours done, and just hasn't told any of us about it."

"Or at least me." I said. Esme laughed and said, "No, she hasn't told me anything either, Sweetheart. We're still in the dark."

"No we're not, Esme. We're sitting outside." Claire said sweetly. I laughed. "It's a figure of speech." I said.

"What shape is the figure?" Claire asked curiously, carefully coloring in a blue rectangle. Carlisle smiled, "It's not exactly a figure." He said.

"Oh. Well, okay. Esme, I am almost done. What are we eating for dinner?" Claire asked. "Your favorite, Macaroni and cheese, with grilled cheese. And maybe some apple juice. And if you finish your green beans and carrots, we'll get some icecream." I smiled, remembering those times when Jake and Esme would tell me that, just so I could eat those dreaded veggies.

I closed my eyes, and imagined Jake and I with our own babies, a little boy that looked exactly like Jacob. A little girl with my curls and his eyes, or a boy with his hair, and my eyes. I knew one thing for certain, they were going to be beautiful no matter who they looked like.

"Anyone want to play baseball?" Emmett hollered. We all cheered and went to set up, while Carlisle, Esme and Claire went inside to make dinner.

This was going to be one interesting rest of my day.

A/N Please let me know what you thought. My sister gave me the idea for the first half of the chapter, so that is all thanks to her. The next chapter will be Nessie's birthday! There are bound to be some adventures there. Thank you for reading, and see you next time.


End file.
